Out of the Ordinary
by roanna
Summary: "Why didn't you push him off?" Natsume bit his lips and trapped Mikan in the bed. He went on top of her and kissed her roughly. "S-Stop! N-Natsu…" "Why did you resist me?" "Because you are my brother!" Contains: Twincest Warning: OOC Posted BONUS CHAPTER
1. Standing by the Doorway

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: My first time writing this genre! GRAAAAWR! I hope I succeed and I hope you like this first chapter, too.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS INCEST. I have very limited vocabulary, so I'm sorry if my grammar sucks. I'm just a human being, I'm not perfect and I have weaknesses as well. Please bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its character.**

**You have been WARNED. Don't like? Don't read. LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Standing by the Doorway<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why am I here again?" It's been a while since I've been out. It's the start of autumn and right before my eyes were leaves falling from different trees. In my point of view, this is the most boring season.<p>

"How many times do I have to tell you Mikan?" my 'father' annoyingly answered looking at me through the rear mirror. I rolled my eyes, waiting for his little explanation for the nth time.

"You know father, you should look on the way when driving if you don't want both of us to die?" I reminded him. He sighed and looked away from me.

"If it's not for your mother's request, I would never hand you to _them_." My father sadly told me.

I frowned and closed my eyes as I try to remember my mother's last wish – for me to meet _them_, specifically _her_.

"_Let her meet them. Please… I beg you…"_

"_But – "_

"_It'll be better this way, for her… And for you too. So please…"_

"_I understand."_

It's like a blur, happened as fast as lightning. I would never, ever wanted to leave my father's side if you were to ask me, but this is what my mother has wished. I know it's hard for the both of them too, since I am their only daughter, _her_ only daughter. Though he's not my biologic father, I loved him like he is. He is such a nice person, worthy to be called the greatest father of all.

"Father."

"Yeah?" He glanced at me for a second.

"You'll still be my father even though we'll be apart for a while." He looked at me with wide eyes, and I can see that he was about to cry so I gave him a warm smile.

"I know. I know Mikan."

If he's not driving the car, I would have pounced him and hugged him tightly. Sadness started to linger in my heart, seeing that my father slowed down the car's speed and wiped his tears forming in his eyes.

"It's not like we're not seeing each other again right?" I asked, as I felt my heart break seeing my father's actions.

"I don't know if it's fine with them for you to see me again… I don't know them personally and I'm not that close to them, so don't raise your hope Mikan if you don't want to be disappointed." I felt my tears roll down my cheeks.

"Don't worry father. I'll definitely talk to them about that."

"I hope that they're not strict. If ever they did something horrible to you, don't hesitate to tell father about that alright?" I lightly laughed while wiping my tears with the back of my right hand.

"Yeah, and you'll be coming to get me and save me from them, right father?" I smiled once again, hoping to lighten the atmosphere between us.

"Of course daughter! That's how much I love you!" He shouted and we both laughed heartily.

"Crap." My father muttered.

"Is there something wrong father?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah. I didn't know we're here already. Tch." He frowned banging the wheel. He looks like a kid sometimes, though he's already in his early 40's.

I looked at the window and saw a big house. It's not a mansion, but it's humongous, like there're many people living there. Will I really live in this kind of place?

Sadness strikes me once again. I miss our little home, where the three of us always bond together. We're not rich, but we're not poor either. We're like in the middle class. We may not have branded clothes and expensive cars, but we have what those rich kids don't have – time for each other, love, and care.

When we entered the huge gates of the house, my father looked at me with those gloomy eyes.

"Father, don't be like that. It'll be harder for me to part from you if you give me that look."

"Please still communicate with me even if you have to be apart from me okay? Don't forget to eat thrice a day, never let someone bully you, and keep away from boys. Don't forget to – "

"Fine father! I get it already, jeez. I'm not a kid anymore you know. I'm already 16. I won't forget to call you every night and I'll eat thrice a day so please don't worry about me anymore." I talked back sighing.

"Okay okay, don't get mad at me! I just love you so much that's why I'm telling you this."

"I know father." I smiled at him. "So, see you when I see you again, maybe?"

"Can I hug my daughter one last time?" He pouted and opened his arms. I hugged him tight, not wanting to let go.

"I love you father."

"I love you too Mikan. Now, off you go! I'm going back to my office now. I'll be visiting you if I have the time." And he entered the car and drove away.

I turned around to meet the front door. I breathe deeply and closed my eyes. This is it.

I knocked on the door twice and waited for someone to open the door.

"Welcome, Miss Yukihira. The whole family awaits for your arrival. Please follow me." A young woman – probably their maid – said and I followed her. After a while, she stopped and knocked on the door.

"Miss Yukihira is here, madam." She announced and stepped aside, nodding at me and telling me to enter the room.

And there I saw _her_, my mother. She stood up and hugged me tightly. I do not see any resemblance since she is quite beautiful and I'm not, though we have the same hair color.

"Ever since Yuka told me she had you, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to meet you sooner but she pleaded me to stay with you longer… I didn't know she was treasuring her time with you because she's dying. I'm sorry that I didn't attend her burial even though she's my best friend." She looked at me with those longing eyes.

"I think it's fine ma'am. You don't need to apologize. It would be best if you visit her and tell her that personally." I smiled at her, feeling awkward.

"Call me mom or mother Mikan. You are my daughter so… Please don't be so formal with me." She said looking glum.

"Okay, m-mom." I shyly said as I looked down. It's kind of embarrassing to call someone you just met 'mom'. I glanced at her, and I saw her smile at me. She was about to say something when her phone rang. She excused herself and answered it. After a while, she went back and told me to ask the woman to guide me to my room since she has some business to attend to.

I did what she said.

I was anticipating to have a girly room, but instead I have a matte light green colored wall, with a double bed decorated with flowers and oranges.

It was quite refreshing and I went to check the bathroom. It smelled of cologne, a manly scent, though it's not strong.

"Strange." I muttered as I pulled my luggage and went to the walk-in closet.

When I opened the door, I saw a boy who was the same age as me, I guess.

'_Why is he here?'_

What caught my attention was he was half naked, letting me see his broad back, full of muscles. I was gawking at him for a long time that I didn't even saw him walk right in front of me.

"Who are you?" He hissed, glaring at me with all his might.

I didn't get to reply since I was awe-struck by his pheromones, causing it to dry my throat.

I am already attracted to him.

"Stupid." He whispered in my ear softly. Is it just my imagination or did he really looked at me seductively?

He brushed off his shoulder at mine, going out of the room. At first I had no idea who he was, but then it hit me.

I first saw him as a man, love at first sight I might add. I didn't even think that I'll get a crush on him, _Natsume Hyuuga, my half twin brother._

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be posting a new chapter every week, though I have finished writing the whole story itself. HAHA. Oh and by the way, I kind of observed that nobody has ever finished any incest stories in Gakuen Alice (sorry if I missed someone who wrote one).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Posted:<strong>

**11-26-2011**

**Philippine Time**


	2. My Two Mothers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter answers some confusion. Hope you like this chapter! Since it's Natsume's birthday today, I'm posting this earlier! Happy birthday Natsume!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: My Two Mothers<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Yuka! It's already two times! Two times! Why can't I get pregnant?"<em>

"_Stop crying senpai. Have you gone to the doctor already?"_

"_Yes, and she says something I don't understand! She blabbed about sperm and eggs, and timing and short life-span; I don't even get what she's saying. I only know that it'll be hard for me to get pregnant! What should I do now Yuka?"_

"_Ahm… Why don't you try an in-vitro fertilization? It costs a lot, but I think it'll help you?"_

"_Okay… I hope it will work."_

"Ugh." I opened my eyes as sunlight strikes.

"Oi, you ugly brat. Mom told me to wake you up so you can eat your breakfast already." I heard a familiar voice. I looked at its direction and saw Natsume glaring at me. I blushed seeing his handsome face.

"I-I'll get up as soon as you go out. So p-please." I begged looking away from his gaze.

"Tch. What a fan girl." I heard the door close and found myself biting my lower lip. I went out of my bed and got myself ready for breakfast. I sighed as I remember why Natsume was here in my supposed to be room.

"_We're sharing rooms. Mine is under renovation."_

Half of my mind liked the idea, but half was not. I mean, it's embarrassing to let him see me sleep! What if I'm snoring or drooling? I slapped my face hard after thinking of it.

_I'll get used to it. I will._

I went down in the dining room to see Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga sitting in front of a long table.

"Good morning honey, how was your sleep?" Mrs. Hyuuga – mom – asked me.

"Fine I guess?" I replied like I'm not sure if I really did sleep well.

"I'm sorry for not telling you that you'll be sharing a room with your brother. I somehow forgot it because of my excitement." Mom gave me an apologetic look. I sighed and smiled at them.

"Well, that's alright with me mom." We ate our breakfast while chatting.

"_Yuka, please tell me your okay with this! I already talked about this with Izumi and he said he's alright with it as long as you say yes!"_

"_Can I even turn you down?"_

"_Thank you very much Yuka! I love you soooo much!"_

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"What is it honey?"

"How did you and mother became my…. Err, mothers? I'm a bit confused. Mother didn't explain everything to me so I'm hoping that you'll…"

"Well. Since I knew Yuka and Izumi's situation back then, I sought for their help."

"What situation?"

"Didn't they tell you? It's kind of impossible for them to have a child since Izumi isn't producing some… uhm, healthy and alive… you know?" I blushed at her statement, knowing that she's talking about the s-s-s-s-sperm cells.

"How about you, mom? How did you end up having an in-vitro fertilization?"

"Hmm. What I knew was that the life span of my egg cell is shorter than normal, and the timing for the meeting of reproductive cell is kind of hard to obtain. I don't know either, but it was the only option left. They implanted a fertilized egg in me and Yuka, so the chances of the baby being alive will be higher. It was mine and my husband's fruit. At first I was the only one doing it, but the zygote didn't live long in my belly after doing it for 4 times."

"Then?"

"After implanting the sixth one on me, it was a miracle that the baby lived. I was so happy back then that I didn't even check if the second implantation on Yuka was successful."

"_Are you sick Yuka? Let me get you to the hospital. It's been 2 weeks already that you're vomiting early in the morning."_

"_I'm fine Izumi, I just..." She collapsed on the floor._

"_Yuka!" Izumi brought her to the hospital and waited for the doctor to finish assessing her condition. The doctor then went out of the room and Izumi came to him._

"_How was she doctor?"_

"_Congratulations Mr. Yukihira, your wife is already 8 weeks pregnant!"_

"So basically, I came from you, but I lived in mother's (Yuka) body?" I simplified everything and asked mom (Kaoru).

"Yes, honey. Come to think of it, that makes you and Natsume half twins!"

If I lived in Mrs. Hyuuga's body then we can be called 'twins'. Since mother (Yuka) gave birth to me, then we'll be 'half twins' instead.

"Why is Natsume so rude mom?" I blurted out quite curious on why he's like that while mom and dad (Mrs. and Mr. Hyuuga) is nice.

"I don't know, maybe he's always PMS-ing? Haha." I sweat dropped at that.

"By the way honey, I'll be sending you to school in spring. You'll be home-schooled so you'll not be left out. It's quite hard to transfer when the end of the term is near. I want you and Natsume to become classmates so he can keep an eye on you and protect you if something happens."

"Where is he studying mom?" I asked while looking at mom's paintings.

"Gakuen Alice."

"Are you referring to THAT school?" I turned around raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, the famous Gakuen Alice."

"Are you kidding me mom? Only those with good academic performance can enter THAT school!" Mom turned her head slowly, looking stoic and having a straight face.

"Are you telling me that you're not comfortable with your intelligence?" I laughed nervously.

"Alright, since I just knew that you inherited my husband's brain, you'll start your private lessons TOMORROW." I paled as I knew it'll be hell starting this day.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, having two mothers is possible. HAHA.<strong>

**Do you know the term heteropaternal superfecundation? It's ahh, what you call when a woman conceives a twin with different fathers. Example of it is the manga Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru.**

**Zygote – a term where a sperm cell and egg cell combines and soon be called an embryo. Err, did this help you? XD**

**Mikan calls:**

**Yuka = mother**

**Izumi = father**

**Kaoru = mom**

**Mr. Hyuuga = dad**

**I hope this helps out somehow. Thank you for reading and reviewing (which is a bonus)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Posted:<strong>

**11-27-2011**

**Philippine Time**


	3. Getting Along with Him

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story will be up to chapter 13. It's boring if things are stuck with romance or something so I am going to finish this with those chapters. Err. I am not rushing things, I just wanna tell you that I personally HATE long chapters so I'm gonna make it short, but I'll see to it that I'll write improvements in every chapter and I'm going to highlight the important events ONLY. Thank you and I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Getting Along with Him<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been 5 months since I stayed with my biological parents. They were really nice and humble. In such a short time, I became close to them and when I asked them if I can visit my father sometimes, they agreed without hesitation.<p>

Natsume and I already had our birthday. We celebrated it during winter break, since Natsume was busy in school. We invited my father and Natsume's friends, though I didn't meet his 'prince-charming' like best friend because according to Natsume, he went to France with his parents to visit their relatives there.

His friend Anna Umenomiya is soooo kind; we became close friends in such a short time.

Sumire Shouda, another friend of Natsume, is hard to get along with and she talks straight-forwardly never thinking if she already offends someone.

Kokoro Yome, one of Natsume's close friends, is a bully who likes to tease people though he always has a stupid grin on his lips. Even if he's angry, he still have those, which was kind of weird and scary at the same time.

Mochiage, a fan of Natsume, also came. He has a sharp tongue and he follows Natsume around.

Luna Koizumi, Sumire's friend, is a sophisticated girl who came from a rich family. She's a bit of possessive when it comes to friends but she's kind-hearted and cute.

They stayed over in our house and I was the one who mostly entertained them, since Natsume didn't even care if they get bored or they get HUNGRY. He only cares about his self. What an introvert.

* * *

><p>The past months were HELL. I was studying 247! Can you believe that? No, it was just an exaggeration.

I took the entrance exam after that. It was HARD! I tell you. But thanks to mom's effort, my ass was saved. I passed the exams with good marks.

Now that my hardship was paid off, I can do whatever I want now since the exams are over.

"Ugly, let's go. We'll be late." It was Natsume. Have I told you that my attraction for him is already gone? We kind of clicked, I mean, I got along with him after knowing him.

The truth is, I really HATED him because of his attitude problem. But now, I'm kind of used to it.

"Coming!" I shouted as I hurriedly ran down the stairs.

"Tch, to think that it's the first day of school." I heard him mutter when I reached him. When he faced his back on me, I pouted and made silly faces. Natsume hastily turned around, making me sweat hard. I know that it's not good to get to his bad side so I just pretended that nothing happened.

"Get in the car. NOW." He commanded.

"Yes sir…" I can't even defy him…

_**At School…**_

"So… We're classmates?" I asked Natsume while we're walking in the hallway.

"Don't know and I don't care." What a caring brother you are! Really!

"Hey Natsume, all the girls that I've seen has checked you out. Wow." He looked at me and glared. I rolled my eyes at him and followed him.

"Wait 'til we get home and I'll tell mom about this." I whispered to myself hoping he didn't hear that.

"Did you say something?" Oops, he heard.

_**At the Classroom…**_

"Nice to meet you all! My name is Mikan Yukihira. I hope we can all be friends." I beamed my new classmates a smile.

"You can take a sit now Miss Yukihira, beside hmm... Mr. Nogi. Ruka-kun, please raise your hand." My homeroom teacher Narumi said. I scanned the room and saw Nogi Ruka, my new seatmate. I waved a hand at Anna and company as I saw them while heading to my seat. I glanced at Natsume and saw him frowning.

_What's his problem?_

"Hello, nice to meet you Nogi-san." I extended my arms and he gladly took it.

"So you're Natsume's twin sister?" I heard him ask.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I looked at him confusedly.

"Well, he's my best friend." My mouth formed an 'o'.

"So you are that prince-charming that his other friends are talking about." Come to think of it, he DOES look like a prince. He seems kind and a gentleman too.

I heard him snort and I turned to look at him to see his face close to mine.

"Hmm, so… Wanna be my princess?" I blushed at that and moved away. Sounds like a playboy to me.

"He-he-he." I forced a laugh and tried to ignore what he just said.

* * *

><p>Why does it seem that the class is not ending? I sighed as I boringly looked at the board, comprehending each mathematical equation that was written on it. I tried to write every lecture in my notebook but my laziness led me to drawing funny stuffs.<p>

_RINGGGGGGGG!_

And the bell rang. Yes, I can go home now! YES! YES! YE–

"Polka-dots, when do you plan to stand up there?" I looked up and saw Natsume tapping his fingers on my table.

"Now. I think?" I stood up and took my things.

"Tch. You're so slow."

"Yeah, yeah. Why did you call me polka-dots anyway?" I looked at his face and saw him smile evilly. My eyes widened as I remembered that I was wearing my favorite polka-dotted undergarments.

"GRR, what a perverted brother!" I screamed at him and he just ignored me.

"Mikan!" Both of us turned around to see Nogi-san panting heavily.

"What is it Nogi-san?"

"Can you go out with me this weekend?"

"No." Natsume answered for me.

"I'm not asking you Natsume."

"I know, but it is for me to decide what she'll do since mom told me to watch out for her." And they glared at each other.

"Still a mommy's boy." I tried not to laugh at that. Natsume? A mommy's boy? Come to think of it, he always do what mom says. After a few seconds I was dragged by Natsume, holding my hands in his.

* * *

><p>"How's your first day of school honey?" Mom asked me while eating our dinner.<p>

"Someone tried to hit on her." Natsume reported.

"WHAT! THE! REALLY? WHO IS THAT GUY! Darling, did you hear that? SOMEONE just tried to steal my daughter from me!" Mom shouted like a maniac as she looked at us.

"Calm down Kaoru-chan." Dad interjected.

"It's my best friend mom. You have my permission to kill him now."

"Oh, it's just Ruka. Let them be Natsume. Ruka is a good guy anyway." What a fast change in mood?

"You don't know the real him." And we ate our dinner in silence.

Somehow, I felt that Natsume is trying to bring down Ruka's reputation so he won't have a girlfriend... Without a girlfriend, he will have Ruka all to himself.

Is he...

...

...

Gay?

* * *

><p>I lied down on my bed after doing my assignments. Such a long and tiring day it is. I was about to drift off to sleep when I felt someone climb on my bed. I turned around and found Natsume placing his pillows next to me.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

It's not as if this is the first time we'll sleep on the same bed. Of course mom doesn't know it or else she'll kill him.

...

...

It's not what you think it is! I just... I pity him for sleeping in the couch that's why I just let him be if he wants to sleep here. I trust him anyway.

"Okay." Then I faced my back on him and closed my eyes. I am so tired…

_*YAWN*_

I felt him snuggle close to me and he hugged me from behind, putting his chin on my shoulder.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Hey! Wha–"

"Just sleep."

"Are you crazy or something? Or have you fallen for your twin sister?" I asked looking at him with a terrified look. I turned as red as a tomato!

"Shut up or I'll rape you." He spat the words like venom. My eyes widened in shock, thinking of ignoring him.

_He really IS CRAZY! IGNORE HIM. IGNORE HIM MIKAN._

"O-Okay. " I turned my head not minding Natsume's weird actions. All of a sudden, everything went black.

'_Don't fall in-love with him.'_

'_You're…'_

* * *

><p><strong>And this is the end of chapter 3! How was it? UWAA! I have a new friend! And she's Japanese! I am soooo HAPPY!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Posted:<strong>

**11-28-2011**

**Philippine Time**


	4. Liking My Twin

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You might think that the pacing of the story is fast… But this is how it is Sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Liking My Twin's Best Friend<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Don't fall in-love with him.'<em>

Huh? Who's him?

'_You're mine.'_

Who are you?

'_Don't fall in-love with Natsume.'_

Ruka? What are you talking about?

'_You are MINE Mikan.'_

I gasped for air as memories from my dreams flashed on my mind. It's like it really is happening. It felt so real.

I opened my eyes and saw Natsume's eye twitching.

"How long are you going to keep me contained in your chest?" He asked irritatingly. What the hell? Why would I…? Oh wait–

"Wha-Wha-Whaaat are you?" And I looked at our position. It's pretty awkward, really. I was hugging his head which is placed in front of my chest. Why didn't I see this a few moments ago? WHY?

"I'm sorry!"

"You perverted woman." He pushed me causing me to fall off the bed.

"What did you do that for! You perverted egoistic bipolar moron!" I shouted at him, not minding if I wake the people living in this house. He walked away like I just said nothing.

* * *

><p>"Good morning my angels. How's your sleep?" Mom asked the both of us as we took our seat.<p>

"Horrible." I answered, drinking a cup of milk. Mom and dad looked at me questioningly, and then turned their heads to Natsume's direction. Mom narrowed her eyes on him while he just ignored it.

"Honey, if something is bothering you, don't hesitate to tell mom okay?" I nodded my head at her.

"And you mister," Mom pointed her fork on Natsume, "we'll talk later."

* * *

><p>I didn't look at him nor talk to him even after we went to school. What a jerk.<p>

"Good morning Mikan." Ruka called out to me, giving me a charming smile. I smiled in return and greeted him back.

"Is there something wrong between the two of you? You look like you just argued."

"Oh, not really. Don't mind us." Are we that obvious?

"Okay. So, would you like to spend the weekend with me?"

"Where?" I asked him while drawing something in my notebook.

"Hmm. How about we watch a movie?"

"Mmm. That's fine with me."

"I'll come pick you up on your house after lunch. Don't forget that." Ruka winked at me and I nodded at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After Class...<strong>_

Natsume knocked on his parents' door and received a soft "Come in." He turned the door knob and went inside the room to see his mom leaning on the table. She smirked at him while her arms are crossed.

"So..." She started off while Natsume took his seat in the couch. "Did you do something to your sister this morning that's why she's so grumpy?"

The lad shrugged it off as if not knowing something. Her mom narrowed her eyes on him.

"Are you sleeping on her bed?" Natsume stiffened and swallowed the lump on his throat.

"I knew it!" His mother bit her nails and gave him a look of panic. He raised his eyebrow in exchange.

"What's your problem mom?"

"Do you like her?"

"What?" Natsume was taken aback by his mother's sudden question.

"I asked if you like her not as a sister, but as a woman."

"Of course not! She's so ugly and fat, she's stupid and she's not MY TYPE." Natsume jeered while his eyebrows met in disgust.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really!"

"Does your eyes feel weird or uncomfortable? I mean, I think you need some eyeglasses son." Kaoru nodded her head, her eyes as round as a saucer as she intermittently lick and bite her lowed lip like a maniac. She received a glare from her son.

"I'm being serious here Natsu. You're like saying that your own mom is UGLY and FAT."

"What about the stupid part?"

"If I'm stupid, then what are you? Duh. You inherited your intellect from me, your mom!" She pointed herself while her head is up.

"Fine." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Back to your sister, keep an eye on HER. Don't let anyone get close to her AND protect her alright?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"And observe your best friend. I smell something foul on him."

"Something is really FOUL SMELLING mom, because he always keep his pet rabbit in his room."

"Oh... I mean, if ever your sister is subject to heart break, save heeeer. I don't care if it means strangling Ruka to DEATH." Natsume stood up ready to leave the room when his mom spoke.

"Looking at the bright side, Ruka is handsome and rich... I think it's fine for Mikan to get pregnant if he's the father." And her mother snickered like a MANIAC.

* * *

><p>It's been 3 weeks already since I started hanging out with Ruka. He's such a nice person, caring, and honest, unlike his best friend which is the opposite of him.<p>

"Oi, why are you still seeing Ruka? I told you to avoid him right?" Speaking of the devil, and the devil will appear.

"Why should I listen to you? He's kind unlike you." I rolled my eyes on him while crossing my arms on my chest.

"Tch. He's a fake, a pretender. Of course he will be kind to girls who he obviously wants to play with." I raised my eyebrow. How could he speak ill of his best friend?

"And you call yourself his best friend?" I retorted, receiving a glare from him.

"Fine, do what you want. But don't blame me if he did something horrible to you. Stupid." He stomped off, probably going back to the classroom.

"If mom's not bugging me about this, then…" I heard him mutter under his breath. I didn't hear his next sentence since he's kind of talking to his self.

'_Momma's boy!'_ I wanna shout at him but he's already gone.

'_He's late.'_ I glanced at my watch, waiting for Ruka. He told me to wait for him here at the rooftop because he wanted to tell me something.

"Mikan! Sorry I'm late. Something came up."

"That's alright Ruka-pyon. Now, what are you going to tell me?"

"I have three confessions to make. Please promise me that you'll listen to me 'til the end Mikan."

"I promise." He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"First, I am really a playboy." I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him a little confused.

"Second, I have two, err… three girlfriends. And we're over now." I nodded closing my eyes.

After a few seconds, everything he told me sink in. "WHAT? For real? Then why are you hanging out with me these past weeks if you have girlfriends?"

"Lastly, I changed, and that's because of you."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I like you Mikan."

"Uh-huh."

"Well… Can you be my girlfriend?" I still nodded, not completely understanding what he's saying.

"Mikan?" Ruka called me.

"What?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Huh?

"I said I want you to be my girlfriend." My eyes widened AGAIN. Why is my head dozing off?

"WHAT!" I shouted, my mouth gaping at him. "Wa-wait a minute! What's happening? You were just telling me some stupid things then the next minute, you want me to be your girlfriend? Are you sick or something?"

"Well, if you can't give me an answer now, I'll wait?"

"What. The. Fuck." I shook my head, not believing what's happening. I turned around and walked back to our classroom.

"Wait, Mikan! I still have something to tell you!" I stopped on my tracks and looked at him, signaling him to spill the beans.

"2 weeks from now, it'll be my brother's birthday. We'll be having a party in our house."

"And?"

"Please come." I tried to look like I'm thinking.

"Take Natsume with you if you want to." He asked me with sincere eyes.

I gave him a straight face.

"But it'll be better if you don't come with him." Ruka rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"I'll go." I gave him an angelic smile.

"Yes!" He faintly said, like a whisper.

"WITH NATSUME." And with that last words, his excitement turned to horror.

I turned my back on him and smiled. I think his confession was cute. I was just trying to make fun of him and I think it was worth it.

I held on my chest, feeling the fast beating of my heart.

I came back to class, blushing stupidly with a grin plastered on my face.

"Hey, you're face is so red. Did something happen?" Anna asked me and I shook my head as an answer.

"Ruka! Where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere. We still need to do our project." Sumire ranted, putting her hands on her hips.

"I smell something~" Luna said in a sing-song voice.

"Tch." I saw Natsume gritting his teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Posted:<strong>

**11-29-2011**

**Philippine Time**

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm. Nothing? I just want you to click that haha.<strong>

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Indifferent

**Chapter 5: Indifferent**

* * *

><p>"BRAT! Where the hell are you?" I heard Natsume shouted angrily as he opened the door to my room.<p>

"Tch, you ugly girl!" Then I heard him bang some doors.

"What are you so angry at?" I answered him while wrapping my body with towel. I just took a bath and was about to go to my walk-in closet when the bathroom door opened.

"Did you play with my god damn PSP?" He asked me, rage evident in his eyes.

I put my hands on my hips. "Yes, and what are you so angry about!" I glared at her, biting my lower lip.

"Who gave you permission to do that? That's mine!"

"Look, I just tried to play on it! I wanted to tell you that I want to use it but you were busy studying!" I sighed. "I'm sorry Natsume, I won't do it again."

"Don't you ever dare touch my things. Idiot." I heard him stomp of angrily.

"What's his problem? It's just a game for hell's sake." I muttered as I dressed up.

* * *

><p>Where is he when I need him? Ugh.<p>

"NATSUMEEEE!" I shouted as I anticipated for his reply.

"Hey Natsume, where are you?" I asked once again. I went to the study room, not bothering to knock on the door.

"Natsume!"

"WHAT?" I heard an angry reply.

"Can you help me with my assignment? Please?" I gave him the puppy eyes, hoping he'd say yes.

"No." He said.

"Please?"

"Why don't you get some help from your boyfriend?" He asked me not looking at me.

"Who's boyfriend? Do you mean Ruka? He's not my boyfriend!" I slapped my forehead. Is he…

"Are you jealous?"

"What?"

"I know you are jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because Ruka is your best friend, and you love him so much that you don't want to share him to anybody else. Right?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Nope."

"Get lost ugly."

"But –"

"I TOLD YOU TO GET LOST! SO MOVE IT!" What the hell? He stood up from his seat and went out of the room, leaving me confused as to why he is so grumpy these days.

* * *

><p>"Natsume honey, can you call your sister?" I heard mom shout. I'm in my room hoping to finish my assignment.<p>

"Why would I have to get her?" I heard Natsume reply.

"Because she's your sister?" Mom said, not sure of her answer.

"That's stupid."

"Why honey? Isn't she really your sister? Half twin?"

"She's… Just let me be! Go get her yourself!" I heard something fall on the floor.

"What's your problem! You stupid child!" Mom shouted furiously.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Natsume's being ill-tempered (not like he's not ill-tempered before).<p>

Ruka's brother's birthday party is near, so I have to ask him to accompany me since I don't want to go alone.

"Natsume…" I tried to call him sweetly. I saw his ear twitch.

"What?" He replied. I snaked my arms on his neck, hoping he won't resist my sweetness this time. I felt him stiffen.

"Can you please… go with me to Ruka's brother's birthday party?" I asked as I rested my chin on his shoulders.

"N-No." I heard him stutter. A little more… I hugged him tightly.

"Please?"

He stood up, letting my arms fall on my side.

"I SAID NO!" He left me in the room once again. REALLY? What is his PROBLEM!

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the School's Rooftop…<strong>_

"Hey."

"…"

"Natsume, can you lend me a hand?" Ruka asked the lad who was pretending to sleep, with a manga covering his face.

"Natsume." Ruka called again. Natsume put down the manga, raising his short eyebrow at Ruka.

"Ahm, about the birthday party…"

"What?"

"Can you go with Mikan? I want her to come so badly. She doesn't want to go alone because it'll start late at night." Ruka pleaded.

"Why would I help a playboy like you? And can't she go without me?"

"I changed Natsume! Ever since I knew her, I can't look at any other girls anymore. She's the apple of my eye... I love her and she's the only girl that let me feel this way. I became honest to her and told her what I really am before because I want to start anew. I don't care if she hated me after that but, I still wanted her to know how much I changed myself because of her... To be a good person. She showed me reality and love."

"..."

"And Natsume… I also have a plan that I want to consult with you and I hope you'll help me out. I want you to support me on this."

"What plan?"

"On the time of the birthday party, I want Mikan to be mine."

"What?" Natsume jerked up.

"You heard me."

"That's bullshit." Natsume muttered. "What did you see in her anyway?"

"She's beautiful, nice, sexy…" Ruka enumerated.

"What if she declined?"

"Huh?"

"What if she doesn't want to have sex with you? What if she likes somebody else?" Natsume asked with a stoic face.

"I have plan B?"

"What is your other plan?" Ruka whispered something.

"The hell?" Natsume gritted his teeth.

"Come on Natsume. Why, don't you want me for her? I mean, at least you are sure that I won't leave her just like that. She's my first love."

Natsume frowned and glared at Ruka. "Fine, I'll go with her."

"Really? That's wonderful! Don't worry, I will introduce you to someone I know. She'll be your partner."

"No thanks." Natsume stood up and walked away.

"Thank you man!" Ruka followed as they went to their classroom.

* * *

><p>"Hello." A girl greeted me, probably the same age as mine.<p>

"Hi." I gave her a smile."

"Are you Mikan Yukihira?" She asked me as I looked at her pretty face.

"Yes. Do you need something from me?" I was lost in her violet eyes; it was like Natsume's. So mysterious and intimidating, yet so beautiful.

"No. I just wanted to be your friend. My name is Imai, Hotaru Imai." She extended her hand and I gladly took it.

"Nice to meet you Hotaru."

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" I shouted, hoping someone's home.<p>

"…" Hmm, it's already late, why are mom and dad not home yet? I walked to my room and put my things down in the corner. I rested myself on the bed. It was a long day indeed.

"Where were you?" Natsume asked me. He just got out of the bathroom.

"I hang out with my new found friend." I answered closing my eyes. It was silent for a minute, but I decided to break it.

"Hey Natsume."

"Yes?" Wow, he didn't shout at me. That's an improvement. I breathe deeply, hoping he'll come with me this time.

"Can you please do come with me on Ruka's brother's birthday party?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"Okay." I sat up and looked at him.

"Really?" He nodded and I happily ran to him to hug him.

"Thank you!"

I was about to let go when he hugged me tight.

"N-Natsume?" My heart was thumping like crazy. He whispered something that I didn't quite understand.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why I'm posting everyday... I told myself that I'll update every week but look at me! I'm being extra nice T_T<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Posted:<strong>

**11-30-2011**

**Philippine Time**


	6. Drunken Night

**Chapter 6: Drunken Night**

* * *

><p>Is this really me? Wow. I never have thought I'll be this beautiful. Mom made me wear some make up and decent clothes for the party, since the motif is semi-formal.<p>

I wore a light pink spaghetti strapped dress that flows down above my knee, white pumps, and some accessories.

"Honey, you are so beautiful! Just like mommy!" Mom jumped from where she stands.

"I didn't know I can be this good-looking…" I said as I caress my hair.

"You are beautiful even without make up honey!"

"You're just flattering me mom."

"No, really! I swear honey, you are beautiful." Mom nodded while placing her finger on her chin.

I heard the door open, "Are you done yet?" Natsume asked. I turned around to look at him. He wore a black long-sleeved. I smiled at him and I saw his eyes widen.

"What?" I asked him frowning.

"You look… UGLY." I gritted my teeth while clenching my fist.

"YOU!" I was about to charge on him when he turned around abruptly.

"Don't believe him honey, he's just lying. Now, off you go!" Mom pushed me out of my room, leaving me no choice but to follow Natsume.

"Get in the car." I glanced at him and nodded. No one uttered a single word through the whole ride. Time to time, I'll glance at Natsume. He's like contemplating something. His face was unreadable.

"We're here master." The driver stopped at a huge gate. The house was breath-taking. The walls were completely covered with vines, like an Old Italian house.

"Whoa." My mouth hung open.

"Tch. Don't get too close to me. You are very shameful." Natsume said as he walked inside the house.

"What an arrogant fox!" I shouted as I followed him. I was welcomed with a loud music playing. There were many people dancing on the main hall. It was like a disco bar. In an instant, I felt someone hug me from behind. I was startled and automatically looked back. It was... just Ruka. I sighed and held my chest, trying to calm.

"Did I scare you?" He asked, an evil smile plastered on his lips.

"Do I look like I'm not?" I glared at him – HARD.

"Well, welcome to my brother's party. He's… somewhere with a girl." Ruka told me as he turned me around. "You look… stunning."

I narrowed my eyes on him. "For real? 'Cause Natsume told me I look ugly."

"Yeah. You know, he always says the opposite of what is in he's mind. So don't mind him." He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Where is he anyway?" I looked around the room, hoping to see him.

"He's ahh, somewhere with a friend?"

"Who?"

"Ahm, my friend. Since Natsume doesn't have a partner, I set him up with my friend. She and Natsume looks good together."

I nodded my head at that. "Hmm. Is that so…"

"Why don't we have a drink first?" Ruka led me to a table for two. "Wait here."

"Okay." I answered as I saw his retreating figure, disappearing in the crowd.

"Hello miss, what's your name?" I looked up and saw a blonde guy that resembles Ruka. I didn't answer him and looked away instead.

"Hey, that was rude!" He shouted angrily at me.

"What are you trying to do with her?" Ruka interrupted.

"So, this is your girl. Nice pick bro." I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Forgive him Mikan, he's a playboy. He's the one celebrating a birthday." Hmm. Playboy eh? Must be running in their blood.

"Hi Mikan. You are much more beautiful than I've imagined." I saw Ruka's brother smirk at me.

"Thank you very much and nice to meet you." I smiled at him. He was taken aback by my actions.

"You look… sexy." He commented while he neared his face on mine. I stood up from my seat and looked away.

"Leave her alone brother. She's mine." Ruka gripped on his brother's collar.

"I was just joking. I'll be going now!" His brother walked off, clicking his tongue.

"I'm so sorry about my brother's behavior." Ruka apologized.

"You shouldn't be sorry when he's the one who's wrong." I looked at him and smiled. The loud music then turned to a love song.

"Will you dance with me?" Ruka reached out his hands. I took it and nodded.

"It's been two weeks since I asked you to be my girlfriend. Have you decided on it yet?" He asked me as he put his arms on my waist.

I looked away from him, avoiding his gaze.

"I guess that answers it. By any chance, do you hate me?" He sadly asked me. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Then why don't you talk to me?" I don't want to talk to him since I know I'll stutter!

"Can I kiss you?" My eyes widened as I opened my mouth, but my voice seems to not come out.

"I… I don't know." I answered, looking away.

"Should I take that as a yes?" I pouted and bit my lower lip. Someone save me! I'm being harassed here! He leaned at me slowly as I closed my eyes forcefully.

I was waiting for his lips to land on mine, but nothing came. I opened my eyes and saw Natsume, holding Ruka's shoulder. Natsume faked a cough.

"Can I dance with her?" The two of them looked at each other, as if talking through telepathy.

"Oh, of course." Ruka stepped back and smirked at Natsume.

"I'll go get something for the two of you okay?" Ruka smiled at the both of us. Natsume nodded and looked at me.

"You two are weird." I said as Natsume just shrugged it off. He held my arms and placed it on his neck.

"I thought you're not serious about the dance thing." I told him as he hugged me tightly. I rested my head on his chest.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Mmm." We danced for about 5 minutes. After that, Ruka came and gave us a drink, probably an alcohol.

"This doesn't smell good!" I shouted and continued to drink it anyway. Didn't I tell you I have low alcohol tolerance?

"Oh my, I think I'm already drunk." I laughed hard receiving some weird looks from other people.

**End of P.O.V.**

Ruka glanced at Natsume. He whispered something on him and left.

"Mikan, let's dance once more." Natsume dragged her in the dance floor.

"YEAH! Let's MOVE IT!" Mikan shouted as she danced roughly. The music was rock – everybody was swaying their hips and banging their heads.

Natsume just stood there, watching Mikan as she removed her pumps and threw it somewhere. He looked at her with grieving face. Something was bothering him, and he clench and unclench his fist.

"Mikan." Natsume called her, but to his dismay, his sister didn't hear him.

"You… Tonight you'll be his, and I can't stand it." Natsume whispered to himself as he looked at the floor, shutting his eyes close. Suddenly, his body moved.

He too, was surprised with his actions.

He held Mikan's nape and plunged himself on her lips. He kissed her hungrily, wanting for more. He held Mikan's waist and nibbled on her lips.

'_Don't fall in-love with him'_

His tongue entered her mouth, exploring every part of it.

'_You're mine.'_

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers.

'_Don't fall in-love with Ruka.'_ He reminisced the day Mikan met Ruka, where he was trying to pull them apart. When he slept with her in the bed, he whispered the things he wanted to tell her, for he believed that it'll work as a magic for her not to fall in-love with his best friend and be his instead.

Natsume neared his lips on Mikan's ears.

"You are _mine_ Mikan." With that, he picked her up and walked out of the party.

'_Nobody had seen it. They're busy sucking each other out anyway.' _Natsume thought as he put Mikan down on the car's seat.

"We're going home." He commanded, looking at the girl beside him.

'_I want you.'_

They got home and went to their room.

'_I want you so badly.'_

"Nat-su-me." Mikan called with a sing-song voice. Natsume laid her down on the bed.

"I want you so badly Mikan." He gave her a peck, caressed her face, and smiled viciously.

* * *

><p><strong>WAAA! Thank you everyone for your reviews, story alerts, favorite author and author alert XD That's the reason why I always update lol. Thank you! It'll be my pleasure to mention your names on the last chapter! Sooooo tune in and wait every day... :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Posted:<strong>

**12-01-2011**

**Philippine Time**


	7. Teasing

**Chapter 7: Teasing**

* * *

><p><em>Pain<em> – I tried to open my eyes as I felt it.

I still want to sleep, but it's like the pain wouldn't go away.

I sat up as I held my head for support. I looked around, wandering where I am. This room seems _familiar_. Wait – it is familiar! Silly me, it's just _my_ room! Haha…

_Throb_

I winced as the pain worsens. I think I need some analgesic.

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. My dress was crumpled and my hair was disheveled. I frowned as I saw my reddish orange lipstick scattered on my cheeks, like someone gave me a rough night yesterday.

_Right_, what happened yesterday? I can't remember anything. I was dancing with Natsume, then Ruka gave me a drink and I drank it straightly, then everything is like a blur already. Was I _drunk_?

As I was walking to get some medicine in the medicine cabinet, I heard someone groan. I drank an analgesic first and walked off to see who it was. It was Natsume, wearing only a boxer. A _boxer_.

I pulled my sheet off the bed and covered him. How did he manage to sleep in the couch wearing boxer shorts? Isn't he feeling cold?

I just shrugged it off and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Maybe I should pester him later after I freshen myself up.

* * *

><p>"Natsume. Hey wake up! It's already 10 in the morning." I shook him as I waited for him to wake up. He groaned and covered his head with the sheet.<p>

I clicked my tongue and pulled it off.

"I said it's already 10! Mom's worried about you. Eat your breakfast now Natsu-"

I was cut off when Natsume pulled me into a hug. "God, you're so loud. 10 more minutes." He muttered as I sighed.

"You've been telling that to me thrice now Natsume. I've given you 30 minutes already!" I shouted at him as I pouted. He pushed me a little and looked at me.

"Give me a kiss then I'll stand up and eat my breakfast."

"W-W-What! A-A-Are you c-crazy!" I shouted at him as I pushed him off. I heard him chuckle and he sat up.

"Come on Mikan, I'm serious."

"Why don't you stand up now, take a bath then go eat your food?" I crossed my arms at my chest while raising my eyebrow.

He pointed his index finger on his lips. "Kiss?"

I stomped my feet off. "Ugh, you're so annoying!"

"Mikan, let's go to the mall." He asked me suddenly.

"Excuse me?" I gave him a confused look.

"Are you deaf?"

"No. I was just surprised that you, Hyuuga Natsume, invited me out."

"Don't you want to watch a movie?"

"I would love to!"

"Then dress up and wait for me. We'll go after I eat my breakfast." I nodded happily as I skipped to my walk-in closet. Yay! MOVIE!

After an hour, Natsume and I went out to the mall. We were watching a movie – a horror one. Do you know that I hate horror movies? No? Now you know.

I screamed and held onto Natsume's arms. I nearly cried because of fear, and he's just laughing at me! How could he?

"You're such a bad brother. I bet you'll suck at being a boyfriend." I glared at him while pouting. We just finished watching the movie, and it's frightening I tell you!

"Don't you know that girls scream my name and they even squeal whenever my eyes land on them?" He boasted, having that annoying smirk of his.

"How conceited." I mumbled while looking at him with a disgusted face. All of a sudden, I felt a hand entwined with mine. I was astonished to see that it was Natsume's.

"What the hell Natsume?" I blurted out as I tried to pull my hands off of his. He tightened his hold onto mine and pulled me close.

"What is your problem?" I asked him as I frowned. He gave me a straight face and in an instant, I knew what he wants to say.

I looked around and saw a group of girls looking at him. What did they saw in him anyway? I wonder…

"Where do you want to go _honey_?" He asked me, loud enough for the girls to hear.

"Shall we eat our lunch now _darling_?" I looked at him and gave him a smile. I glanced at the girls and saw them grimace.

"Okay." And he kissed my lips.

_..._

_..._

_Kissed me_. In my LIPS.

I twitched in irritation. Did he just KISS me?

"You'll pay for that _baby_. You shouldn't do that when there are lots of people looking at us." I forced a smile on my face.

"What kind of payment do you want_ love_?" He whispered on my ears seductively. I blushed as I look away.

"I promise I'll make you happy tonight, on _our_ very BED." He said quite LOUDLY that everyone looked at us.

_SILENCE…_

I was embarrassed. TOTALLY EMBARRASSED! I looked down on the floor and walked out quickly, dragging him in the process.

When we were at the parking lot, I roughly pulled my hands and punched him on his chest.

"YOU CRAZY ASSHOLE!" I continued on smacking him.

"Come on, it's just a kiss. No one knows you're my sister anyway." He said as he put his hands on his pockets.

"Damn you! DISGUSTING!" I rubbed my lips vigorously.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you like it." He said and walked out. I followed him and slapped his shoulder.

"How dare you! I NEVER SAID THAT I LIKE IT!" I shouted at him angrily.

"Oh, sorry. I mean, you LOVE it."

"I don't! You despicable man!" I stopped on my tracks and shouted.

He turned around and walked backwards. "Really?"

"Yeah! REALLY!" I answered.

"Okay." I ran to his side and puffed my cheeks.

"You're so annoying."

"Is that so? By the way Mikan, be ready for tonight." I looked at him quizzically and caught his evil smile.

"What about tonight?" He rolled my eyes and looked at me.

"Be careful. You'll never know when you're going to wake up naked with a handsome young man beside you."

My jaw dropped on the floor as I heard his serious statement.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for posting it late! Our graduation pictorial just ended! And it's 1:50AM here!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Posted:<strong>

**12-03-2011**

**Philippine Time**


	8. Bond

**Chapter 8: Bond**

* * *

><p>'<em>You are not my friend.'<em>

'_What are you talking about Hotaru?'_

'_Hotaru? Don't leave me! Hotaru!'_

"HOTARU!" I shouted in horror as I breathe heavily. Why did I dream of Hotaru? I sat up and sighed. I woke up feeling restless. I didn't have enough sleep because of Natsume. He's so damn annoying.

I locked up the door and didn't let Natsume in since he threatened to rape me. I was so anxious I didn't sleep well. I even had a nightmare. Tch.

I stood up and went to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and taking a cold shower.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"You stupid girl, let me in! It's already late in the morning!" Natsume banged on the door. I ran and opened it, revealing an irritated Natsume.

"It's your fault that I have to lock my room!" I shouted at him and turned around to get my things.

"Damn." He mumbled as he ran to the bathroom. I went down to eat my breakfast and found mom and dad drinking their tea.

"Good morning honey."

"Good morning mom, dad." I kissed their cheeks and sat across them.

"What happened? Why did Natsume sleep on his study room?" Mom asked me while I ate my strawberry pancake.

"Nothing. He's just annoying that's all." I closed my eyes and took a sip of my hot milk.

"Mikan." Mom called me. I looked at her to find her narrowing her eyes on me.

"WAY TO GO HONEY! Don't let Natsume bully you!" She cheered and my mouth gape open. What a weird mother. I finished my food in an instant and stood up.

"I'll be going now mom! I'll be late!"

"Okay honey, take care!" Mom shouted back.

* * *

><p><em>Silence...<em>

Is he still mad at me?

"Natsume…" I tried to call him but he just ignored me.

"Natsume?" I called him once again. This time he looked at me with his short eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry." I sighed and pouted. He didn't reply.

"Please forgive me?" I snaked my arms around his arm and hugged it. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Fine." He answered as I looked at him smiling.

"We're here, master." Our driver said and we came out of the car. Natsume held my hand on his and we walked to our classroom.

"Good morning Mikan." Luna greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning Luna, where's Sumire?" I asked him

"She's with… ahm… I don't know?"

"How about Anna?"

"She went out somewhere a while ago. I don't know where she went." She said as the bell rang. Time for class.

_**Lunch Break…**_

"Hey Mikan, would you like to eat lunch with me?" Ruka asked me as I looked at him.

"Oh, ok-"

"Mikan, let's go." Natsume cut me off and held out his hand.

"Sorry Ruka. Maybe next time." I took Natsume's hand and walked out of the room.

"What do you want to eat?" Natsume asked me while we're walking side by side.

"Hmm. I want some lasagna!" I said enthusiastically.

"Alright." He smiled at me and we went to the cafeteria.

_**Meanwhile…**_

I clenched my fist and punched the wall.

"Why did he have to intervene?" I angrily muttered while biting my lips.

"You should know when to give up." I looked around and saw a girl in the door.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked her and frowned.

I watched as she crossed her arms. "You and Mikan aren't meant for each other."

"What did you say?" I gritted my teeth.

"Let her go. She doesn't love you." She smirked and turned around.

"You don't know her true feelings." I narrowed my eyes at her. She gazed at me and sighed.

"Don't be stupid Nogi. It's pretty obvious she's falling for her brother." She walked away, leaving me dumbfounded.

"Ruka-kun." I heard someone call me.

"Do you believe me now?" She asked me giving me a stoic face.

"Fuck. FUCK!" I clench my fist and kick the nearby chair.

"If you don't make a move, you'll never get her."

"Why don't you make a move too?" I spat at her and she raised her eyebrow.

"I know you'll benefit in this, I know you like Natsume. Why don't you do something about them?" I asked as I grimaced.

"Well, I am already planning something big. You want Mikan all yourself right? Then cooperate with me and just do what I have to say."

"What if she rejects me?"

"Then we'll proceed to plan B." She smiled mischievously at me.

"What do you intend to do to her?"

"Oh, not just her. _Them_." She turned around and left.

I was too late! I should've never trusted Natsume. You _traitor_.

_**At the Cafeteria…**_

"Let's go." Natsume stood up from his seat and I followed.

"Thanks for the treat Natsume." I grinned at him as I tilted my head. He looked at me and gave me a small but genuine smile.

These past days, Natsume never got angry with me. He didn't shout at me one bit, didn't glare at me nor call me by the nicknames he gave me. He became sweet after the party.

And I have this very weird feeling. I am attached to him and I feel comfortable when I'm with him. I wonder why?

"Hello Mikan." I looked at the source of the voice and saw Hotaru in front of us.

"Hi Hotaru! How are you?" I asked while hugging her.

"I see you're with Hyuuga." She smiled at me and patted my head. I looked at Natsume and saw him stiffen.

"Do you know each other?" I asked the both of them.

"Sort of." Hotaru answered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natsume asked venomously.

"Is it a sin to walk in the hallway?" Hotaru gave a stoic face. Natsume walked closer to us and pulled my arm. Hotaru held my other arm and glared at him.

"Let her go." Natsume commanded.

"Why would I?" Hotaru gritted her teeth. They looked at each other like they're going to kill someone.

"Ahm, please stop this…" I winced as I felt their hands grip on me tightly. Hotaru loosened her hold in my arm, letting me land on Natsume's chest since he pulled me.

"Be careful next time, _Natsume_. You don't know when you'll lose her." Hotaru smirked and left.

"Don't meet up with her anymore. She's a devil." Natsume told me while he put his arms on my waist.

"What's your relationship with her?"

"She's my ex-girlfriend." My eyes widened.

"Why did you the two of you broke up? And why are you calling her a devil?" I asked worriedly.

"It's none of your business. Just avoid her and listen to me." He walked off while biting his lip.

* * *

><p><strong>Harhar, I have a gift to all of you tomorrow! Read my author's note carefully on the next chapter and I know that you'll like it :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Posted:<strong>

**12-03-2011**

**Philippine Time**


	9. Taboo

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have posted Natsume's P.O.V. on chapters 5 and 6. It is rated M, and strictly for YOUNG ****ADULTS**** only (16+).**

**I only posted it now for a reason. If you are not an ADULT, don't read it. I know you'll get every detail here without reading it. It's only for those who are curious, who wants more, and an ADULT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Taboo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Will you stop that!" Natsume shouted irritatingly.<p>

"What?" Mikan asked tilting her head to the side, as if feigning innocence.

"Stop giving me that… UGH!" Natsume face-palmed himself.

"Do you mean this?" Mikan emphasized her eyes through batting her lashes.

"YES! That… that puppy eyes!" Natsume pointed his index finger in her eyes.

"I won't stop until you tell me why you two broke up!" Mikan said stomping off her feet.

"I already told you that it's none of your business woman." He gave her a threatening look.

"But I have the right to know! She is my friend and I want to know why there's a tension building up on both of you." She glared back at him while crossing her arms on her chest.

Natsume sighed out of irritation. "Fine." Mikan smiled brightly. "But, give me a kiss first." And her smile faltered just like that.

"Why do you always demand a kiss from me huh!" She grimaced, ready to pounce on him.

"Because I want to." Natsume replied casually while smirking.

"If you don't want to tell me then, I'll befriend her more!" Mikan turned around and walked away. Natsume frowned and held her wrist.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Promise me you'll believe." Natsume then leaned on her and whispered something. Mikan's eyes widened in return.

"REALLY!" She shouted giving off a surprised look. Natsume nodded and muttered a silent 'I know'.

"What the hell? Are you kidding me?" She asked, confusion evidence on her face.

"I'm not. Let's go back to class, lunch time is already over." Natsume walked away with Mikan following him.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been? We were so worried about the two of you!" Anna hugged Mikan and pouted.<p>

"Sorry, we just strolled around the school." Mikan gave an apologetic smile.

"By the way, Ruka told me he wants to talk to you." Anna said.

"Where is he?" Anna pointed to the room with her thumb. Mikan thanked her and walked off to talk to Ruka. Natsume followed and sat on his chair.

"Hey, I heard you were looking for me?" Mikan asked Ruka as he looked at her and gave her a serious face.

"Let's go somewhere private." Ruka stood up from his seat and dragged Mikan out of the room.

"B-But the teacher is coming already! We'll be marked as absent if we go now. Can we talk after class?"

"No. I need your time. NOW." Ruka said not looking back at Mikan. The bell rang signaling the start of class.

* * *

><p>"Koizumi Luna?"<p>

"Present."

"Shouda Sumire."

"Here."

"Yukihira Mikan."

_Silence…_

"Yukihira Mikan?" The teacher looked around.

"Tobita Yuu."

"Present sir."

"Umenomiya Anna."

"I'm here!"

"Nogi Ruka."

_Silence…_

"Nogi Ruka?"

"He went out sir." Someone answered.

"Yome Kokoro."

"HEEEEEREEEE!" The teacher coughed.

"Hyuuga Natsume."

_Silence…_

"Where is Hyuuga Natsume?" The teacher asked.

"We don't know sir." The class representative answered.

"Okay, we'll start our class now. Tell your classmates who isn't here to report to me after class."

_**In the school's backyard…**_

"Can you give me an honest answer?" Ruka asked Mikan, pinning her in the wall. Mikan looked away biting her lower lip.

"Let me ask you again. Do you love someone?" Ruka stared at her.

"I-I don't know…" Ruka punched the wall beside Mikan. She flinched and closed her eyes. She doesn't love a certain boy, but she is _attached_ to someone.

"Is there a possibility that that guy is me?" Ruka stared at her. Mikan didn't sighed, frowning at her actions.

She was afraid to hurt him, to hurt a _friend_. She likes him before, yes, but that was just a crush.

"Can I kiss you?" Ruka questioned her. Mikan didn't utter a single word. She just looked at him, feeling nervous and perplexed. Never in her life did she feel this intimidated.

Ruka leaned forward and kissed her lips. It was a simple kiss; their lips just touched each other. Ruka rested his forehead on hers.

"Do you plan on hurting me?" Ruka asked sadness evident in his voice.

"No…" She answered gazing at his eyes. Her eyes were filled with..._ guilt_.

"You know Mikan, you should make up with your faults. You should pay dearly. You have caused my heart to break. Are you aware of that?" Mikan shook her head in response.

"Are you willing to do what I want you to do so that I'll forgive you?" Ruka asked seductively.

"Y-Yes…" Mikan answered hesitatingly, her body shivering. She was petrified by his cold look, as if it's going to kill.

"Then, make love to me. Here. _Now_." Ruka kissed her gently. He hugged her waist tightly, not leaving any space.

His gentle kisses became violent. His left hand traced her body, from her hips to her thigh, while his other hand held her head, tilting it to deepen their kiss.

Mikan closed her eyes forcibly. She was trying to push him away, but he was too strong for her. She was terrified of him. How can this person be this fierce when he was so caring to her before?

In a matter of seconds, the lustful man was thrown in the ground. Mikan was pulled by a familiar hand. She opened her eyes and saw Natsume.

"Why are you here?" Mikan asked, her heart beating so fast from nervousness.

"Let's go home." Natsume held her wrist tightly.

"Y-Your hurting me Natsume." Mikan winced in pain but Natsume didn't stopped walking.

"Why are we going home? It's too early." Mikan asked, trying to ease the atmosphere. Natsume didn't answer.

When they reached their house, Natsume dragged her harshly in their room and pushed her in the bed.

"What's your problem?" Mikan asked as she held on her wrist.

"Why didn't you push him off?" Natsume asked bitterly. Mikan looked down on the floor.

Natsume bit his lips and trapped Mikan in the bed. He went on top of her and kissed her roughly.

"S-Stop! N-Natsu…" Mikan muttered in between the kisses. Natsume didn't stop; instead, he gave her a French kiss and explored her mouth. She pushed him off and breathed heavily.

"Why did you resist me?" Natsume frowned and attacked her once again. He held both of her wrists with his hands and looked at her.

"Because you are my brother!" Mikan shouted, her tears forming in her eyes.

"You! You are so unfair!" Natsume loosened his grip. He stood up and turned around, ready to leave the room.

"What's your problem? The first minute, you'll be sweet and nice, in the next minute you'll be angry at me!" Mikan shouted at him as she sat up.

Natsume turned his head and looked at Mikan. "Who wouldn't be angry if you see the one you love being held by another man!" She was surprised that she didn't utter a word.

"Surprised?"

Her heart thumped hard.

"I wanted you all for myself. I don't want any other man to lay their dirty hands on you. I don't want them to get your attention and affection! I should be the only one touching you!"

She felt butterflies in her stomach.

"I am madly in-love with you Mikan!"

Her world had stopped. How can God be so cruel? Why did He let them meet at the wrong time and at the wrong place? Why did He have to make them blood relatives? Why did He let them be siblings?

"But I'm your sister!" Her heart ached. She just realized something: why of all men, she have to fall in-love with _him_? It was better if he didn't reciprocate her feelings for her so she can just forget it and bury it deep in her heart, but why did fate brought this feelings to them?

"You are not a sister to me!" He slammed the wall. "Why are you being unfair? I've always seen you as a woman. Why can't you look at me the same way? Why!"

"I…" She swallowed the lump in her throat. Natsume shook his head and turned the door knob.

_'Don't leave.'_

At first, she didn't understand why she feels that way, becoming conscious of him, wanting to be with him every second, cling to him. She thought it was just a plain brother complex, a sibling affection, a normal thing for twins to have. Now that he opened his heart to him, she felt everything was _right_. It has to be him, it has to be this feelings, not a simple attraction nor linkage.

_'Don't walk away!'_

"W-Wait! Don't go!" Mikan ran and hugged him. "Don't leave me."

"If I don't leave now, I won't be able to control myself. I might touch you again!"

"A-Again?" Her eyebrows met as she looked at him. He turned around, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want Ruka to have you the day of the party. I… I can't stop myself from laying my hands on you." He nervously explained. She, on the other hand, relaxed and felt her heart become warm.

_'Hypnotizing.'_

"It's okay Natsume. You shouldn't be sorry." Mikan cuffed his cheeks with her hands.

"Is it alright if I hold you once again?" Natsume asked, staring at her eyes. She nodded and smiled at him. They shared a sweet and passionate kiss, Natsume taking over. They walked back to their bed and lied down.

"I want to make love with you Mikan."

"Then make me yours Natsume." He leaned in and trailed butterfly kisses on her neck. He removed her clothes while she undid his.

He leaned back, looking at her naked body, her long black wavy hair sprawled in the bed.

"You're so beautiful Mikan." Natsume murmured and made love with her.

"From now on, you're mine, _only_ mine."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the hardest chapter to write so far! Ugh. Incest is bad. But why am I writing this again? Haha… Forgive me for those who are disgusted or offended by my story!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Posted:<strong>

**12-04-2011**

**Philippine Time**


	10. Pessimism

**Chapter 10: Pessimism**

* * *

><p>I was completely hypnotized just by looking at his eyes.<p>

"It's okay Natsume. You shouldn't be sorry."

_Why am I saying this?_

"Is it alright if I hold you once again?" Natsume asked me as he stared at my eyes.

_Mesmerizing._

I nodded and smiled at him. He kissed me passionately, my thoughts running wild.

_You are committing a crime._

"I want to make love with you Mikan."

_Say no. You'll end up in hell if you don't._

"Then make me yours Natsume."

_It's a sin._

I know.

He removed my clothes while I undid his.

"You're so beautiful Mikan." Natsume murmured as he went inside me.

_God is watching you._

"From now on, you're mine, only mine." I closed my eyes as my tears fell.

"I will always be with you forever." _Even in hell. Together with you Natsume._

"I love you Mikan…"

"I love you too Natsume."

* * *

><p>I woke up to find myself naked, and beside me was Natsume.<p>

_So it's not a bad dream after all._

I stood up and took a shower.

_What have I done?_

I can't hold back my tears anymore as I slumped on the floor. I instantly felt guilt, to my mother and father, to mom and dad, and those people who care about us.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" I apologized to no one in particular. I don't know what'll happen anymore. I don't know how to face this life. What if mom and dad finds out? What if someone knew about this incestuous relationship? How can I go on living, lying to everyone about us?

I am only sure of two things. First is that no one will accept us. Two, I'll someday perish in hell.

I came out of the bathroom, my eyes already puffy and red. I heard Natsume groan as he sat up on _our_ bed.

"Mikan?" He stood up not caring if he's not wearing any clothes. He walked closer to me and caressed my cheeks.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" He hugged me tightly.

"What if mom and dad found out?" I asked looking at him. He frowned and contemplated.

"Don't worry. They won't know."

"Please think about this carefully Natsume. We won't know what'll happen. You should be cautious of the consequences." I asked as I closed my eyes.

I jerked up and ask him the thing I'm scared off. "And what about us? How will we go on living like this? Are you willing to take responsibility?"

"After we graduate from high school, I'll find a job and you continue your studies. When I have enough money, we'll run away, somewhere where someone doesn't know us."

I sighed and massaged my temple.

"I hope your plan will work."

"Do you trust me?" He asked me.

"Of course I do!" He gave me a smile.

"If someone finds out, just deny it. If it cannot be prevented, just stay behind me and don't leave. I will protect you and I'll do the best that I can." I nodded and pushed him off.

"Well, go take a shower and we'll be eating our dinner soon."

"Okay." He kissed my forehead and leaned on my ears. "I love you Mikan."

* * *

><p>We came to school with his hands holding mine. No one seems suspicious about us. It's normal for him to be this close to me anyway. I think they're used to this kind of display already.<p>

"Good morning." I greeted everyone in our class. I expected someone to greet back, but they just only stared at us. After that, they started whispering to each other.

"M-Mikan… Are the rumors true?" Luna approached me worriedly.

"What rumors?" I asked her, completely unaware of the so-called 'rumors'.

"That you and Natsume are a couple. That's impossible right? Since the two of you are siblings…" She said softly, not letting anybody hear it.

"What are you saying? Of course it isn't true!" I smiled at her and walked to my seat.

"Hey." One of her classmates called me.

"We heard that you are Natsume's twin sister?"

"Yeah. I thought you're just his cousin. I was thinking that it's alright for you two to date but, you and him, twins? And being sickeningly sweet with each other?"

"You're disgusting! You must've seduced him!"

"I didn't know you're a slut. You even want Ruka-kun's attention too."

"We thought that Ruka is your boyfriend."

I looked at Ruka and saw him resting his chin on his entwined hands, facing the blackboard not even sparing a glance at me.

"Hey! Stop, will you? Who told you those lies?" Sumire bit her lips in irritation.

"You shouldn't do that to her! She didn't do anything wrong. In fact, she's nice to everyone here. She doesn't deserve this." Koko crossed his arms on his chest.

"Why are you two defending her? Incest is a crime! Not even God will forgive her!"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone gasped and looked at Natsume.

"Enough with those lies. This just shows how low your lives are. You gossip-hungry morons." He glared at everyone.

"Don't mind them Mikan, they don't have anything to do that's why they're bullying you." Anna patted my back and smiled at me.

"Thank you…" The bell rang signaling the start of the class.

_**Lunch Break…**_

"Why are you letting them do what they want? They're hurting her already!"

"If I don't do this, then Mikan will never be mine!"

"I told you to give up on her!"

"…I love her!"

"But she doesn't love you. How many times do I have to remind you that she fell for Natsume? Are you really that dumb Nogi?"

"…"

"_She_'s just using you. She only wanted _him_. She doesn't care what happens to Mikan."

"You… I've been trying to recall who you are."

"And?"

"Imai Hotaru, I know what you're planning." The girl smirked at him.

"If you already know, do you plan on stopping me?"

"You will never succeed. You _never did succeed_."

"I know. At least I'm not as stupid as you are, letting someone to control the situation." She turned her back on him and waved her hand.

* * *

><p>"Mikan." Hotaru called me. I slowly turned my head and smiled at her nervously.<p>

"Hehehe, hi Hotaru. Nice seeing you here." She smiled at me and walked closer to me. I felt my pulse rose.

"Why are you trembling Mikan? Are you afraid of something?" She asked me, worry etched on her face.

_Yes, I am afraid of you._

"N-No, nothing. D-Don't mind me!" I said as I backed away. She narrowed her eyes and her smile faltered.

_She's…_

"Did he tell you something?"

_She's a devil._

"N-N-No!" I waved my hand frantically in front of me. She held my arm and I automatically pulled it away.

_She's targeting you._

"Mikan, do you hate me?" She clenched her fist and frowned.

_Don't get too close to her._

"Why would I hate you?" I asked her trying not to stutter. She pulled me into a hug and I flinched.

_She's luring you to her trap._

"Hotaru, please let me go." I tried to push her away gently.

"You'll just get hurt if you stay with him." She said as she caressed my hair.

_She's a dangerous person._

"What are you trying to say?"

"Stay with me Mikan. I'll protect you instead." My eyes widened and pushed her too hard.

_She's a psychopath._

She tried to reach me but I gave a frightened look.

"NO! Stay away from me!" I held on my chest, trying to ease my breathing. She stepped forward but I ran away.

_She's…_

"MIKAN!" She called me as I continued to run.

"You're right Natsume. She isn't a friend!"

_She's a lesbian._

* * *

><p><strong>Posted:<strong>

**12-05-2011**

**Philippine Time**

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe you are confused why the genre of this story is romancecrime. Crime, as we all know, is committing something that's against the law. Since incest is forbidden and it breaks the moral code (laws differ in every country), I would consider this story a crime. Incest is taboo because blood-related lovers increases the rate of genetic diseases among their children (agh, it's hard to explain XD this is taught in biology!).**

**Hmm. What's on your mind right now? Click and type here:**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	11. Sin

**Chapter 11: Sin**

* * *

><p>I ran as fast I can, never looking back.<p>

I was so afraid of her. Of _Hotaru_.

I didn't believe it at first, but now that she confessed, I didn't know what to do.

The hallway was silent. Why are there no students here?

I heard a door opened and I was pulled by a gentle hand.

_Who are you?_

I was about to scream when someone's lips crashed on mine.

"It's rare for students to come here." I stared at him and I cried.

"Natsume!"

"Shh. Can you tell me what happened?" He hugged me tight as he stroked my back. I told him what happened and he didn't show any signs of anger or pity.

"I know you can handle her. She's not the type of person to push herself to someone, but she can do crazy things once she's angered or ridiculed."

After a few minutes, I stopped crying and breathed deeply.

"By the way, why are you here?" I asked him while looking at myself in the mirror.

He hugged me from behind and kissed my neck.

"I miss you Mikan…" he whispered seductively and turned me around. He kissed me on my lips and I responded. I opened my mouth a little to give him access, and he explored every bit of me. I broke off the kiss leaving him wanting for more.

He leaned in but I stepped to the side.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked irritatingly as he held my shoulders.

"What if there's someone in here?"

"I told you that there are no students passing by in here."

"But Natsume, it's too dangerous."

"So?"

"Aren't you worried?"

"Why would I be worried? We'll do it on the floor so no one will see us through the window."

"What! You wanted to do _it_ with me? _In here_?" I whispered at him controlling myself to shout.

"Yes." _Lust_. That's what his eyes are showing.

"Are you crazy?" I tried to get away from him but he put his arms on my waist and kissed me.

"N-Natsu-" He then laid me on the floor while our tongues are battling each other. He put down my underwear and I gasped.

"W-Wait!" He unbuckled his belt and opened his zipper.

"I can't wait any longer." I moaned as he entered me.

"N-Natsu…me."

After a few minutes, I heard someone gasp.

"Oh… my…" Natsume stopped and looked at the culprit. I was shocked to see that Anna was standing in the door, her hands placed on her mouth.

"A-Anna." I stuttered as Natsume clicked his tongue.

Anna turned around and Natsume pulled off from me, zipping his pants.

"I'm sorry!" She ran away and I felt my heart sank.

"The hell." He said and sighed. He leaned on the wall and massaged his temple.

"We were… exposed." I said and stood up. "I'll try to talk to her!" I ran to the door.

"And what will you tell her?" I suddenly stopped and think of something.

"I don't know." I said as I frowned.

"We can't do something about it. If she's a real friend, she'll shut up."

"You're… right." He groaned and ruffled his hair.

"This is damn frustrating!" He stood up and walked out of the room with me.

* * *

><p>We head back to classroom and found Koko, Sumire, Luna, and Mochu waiting for in the door.<p>

"We heard it from Anna." Sumire said, her face unreadable.

"She was pale when she came here." Koko said and frowned.

"Where is she?" I asked them nervously.

"She went home. She said she's not feeling well." Koko replied.

"I don't know what to say but, I'll just support the two of you." Mochu said as he held Natsume's shoulder. The latter nodded and I held onto my chest tightly.

"We promise that we won't tell anybody. But please, think about this carefully." Luna said her lips tugging upward.

Natsume walked past them and I breathed heavily.

"Mikan, is there something wrong?" Luna asked me and held my shoulder. I shook my head and looked at her.

"If there's something bothering you, don't hesitate to tell me okay?" She said and held my hands. My tears rolled down on my cheek and hugged her tight.

"I'm scared Luna. I'm really scared."

She squeezed me tight and stroked my hair.

"We're here for you. Don't mind other people." She said and Sumire approached us. She gave me a worried look and held my arm.

"She's right. If something happens, give me a call and I'll help you out no matter what." I nodded at her as she wiped my tears.

"You look ugly if you cry, so stop crying." I gave them a light laugh and took my handkerchief.

"I'm sorry for involving you in this." I said and bowed to them.

"What are you doing? Stand straightly stupid! You're embarrassing us!" Sumire said as she slapped my arm. I scratched the back of my head and gave them a grin.

"Just don't let auntie know about this, or else she'll explode." Koko nodded his head and turned around.

"The teacher's coming soon. Let's take our seat."

* * *

><p>After the class, we went home, our hands intertwined. He squeezed my hand several times. What is he so anxious about?<p>

He fidgets every now and then. He moves to the side and taps the car's window.

"Damn." He muttered and bit his nails. The driver opened the door and faked a cough.

"Let's go." He let go of my hand and walked straight on the door. I looked at him confusedly and ran up to him.

"We're home." I shouted and saw mom and dad waiting for us.

"H-Hi mom, dad." I said as I closed the door.

It happened so fast that I didn't know what to do.

Mom slapped Natsume, hard, that it made his lips bloody.

"You insolent child!"

With mom's reaction, I already knew that they've found out about us. Our forbidden love, our sin, an _incest_.

* * *

><p><strong>Excuse me anonymous reviewer. But I have to clear out what you are saying.<strong>

**1st: This is a FICTIONAL story. I can write anything I want here since I am the author.**

**2nd: I am an atheist.**

**3rd: The story is not FINISHED yet. **Before you judge, you should wait for the ending so you can tell me if I really believe in such stuff.****

**4th: **The perish in hell thing is not for homosexuals. Please reread my story. It's in Mikan's P.O.V., they are committing an incest right?** **

**5th: As I've told Devil's Song (Hey ya friend! I've PMed you lol****), I'm no racist.**

**6th: **All of the Italics in the last chapter, last paragraph is what Natsume told her on chapter 9, first paragraph. I'm just supplementing the holes in the story.****

**7th: The things that have been told by Natsume is based on his point of view in this story FYI. That's what he know, and he's just warning Mikan. The latter on the other hand trust his words. We don't know what's on Hotaru's mind right? It will be revealed on the ENDING.**

**8th:** I am referring to her as a psychopath because I have my reasons. I can tell it to you if you PM me. Wait, do you even know what psychopath means? A mentally deranged person? Somewhat dangerous because he/she will do anything without proper reasons?** Okay I'll give you a hint. Hotaru is a BORDERLINE. She can still control herself yet she has the capacity to break down and do evil things not knowing if what she did is right.**

**9th: **Post your review with your ACCOUNT. I'll be happy to be on a debate with you if all you're asking is an explanation from me. I am ready to defend myself from your false accusations.****

**10th: I've already finished writing everything. I don't intend to change it just because one person doesn't like it or else the whole story will be jumbled up and be confusing to everyone.**

**P.S.**

**I may not be replying to everyone's review but I'm willing to enlighten anyone of you who have questions. I was really OFFENDED on the way the anonymous reviewer posted. You could have chosen your words!**

**P.P.S.**

**I'll post my thoughts on INCEST in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Posted:<strong>

**12-06-2011**

**Philippine Time**


	12. Away

**Thank you for your support minna!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Away<strong>

* * *

><p>"You insolent child! How could you do this to us? To your sister?" Mom was about to slap Natsume again when dad held her wrist.<p>

"Calm down." He said as mom jerked her arms away.

"Who in the right mind would calm down if they knew that their children have a relationship? And something happened to them already!" She shouted at dad and she turned to us.

"You, I didn't teach you to be like this! How can you do this?" Mom shouted at Natsume and gritted her teeth.

"Why did you do this Natsume? And you Mikan, why did you let him do what he want?" She clenched her fist and slammed the side table.

"Kaoru, what if that's just a lie? Ask them first if that's true. They are our children. We should believe them first before someone else." Dad said calmly and looked at us. I avoided his gaze and he sighed.

"…I love her dad." Natsume said as dad clenched his fist. He approached Natsume and held his shoulder.

"I understand."

"What? Daddy! Are you alright with this?"

"Of course I'm not! I said I just understand him because first, they just knew each other's existence after 16 years of living, and second, they're not accustomed to sleep in the same room with an opposite gender."

"I'm sorry but you have to stop this nonsense."

"This isn't something I can stop dad! I love Mikan and I want only her!" Natsume shouted and held my hand. "I will marry her!"

"That's absurd!" Mom interjected. "What if people knew about this? They won't accept you!"

"She's not yet in the family register right? I can marry her without someone knowing that we're blood related!" Dad shook his head and closed his eyes. Mom, on the other hand, grimaced and stomped her feet. She charged at Natsume and hit him, causing him to fall down on his back.

"Why you! You're a lunatic! You are not my son!" Mom held Natsume's collar and slaps him repeatedly.

"M-Mom, please stop-"

"You! Don't even try to defend him!" A tear dropped from my eyes. Dad pulled mom and restrained her.

"Kaoru-chan... Compose yourself." Dad tightened his hold on her.

Natsume sat up and glared at mom.

"Even if you slap me harder or kill me, my feelings for her won't change! I love her and no one will stop me!"

"Don't you get it? We're against this! You are insane Natsume! She's your sister and you won't be marrying her! Open your eyes and face reality already. If Anna didn't tell us about this, you two might've already…"

My eyes widened while Natsume frowned.

"Anna?" I asked confusedly.

"I knew it." He muttered and gritted his teeth.

"Kaoru-chan, let's talk." Dad left us and they went to the living room. We saw Anna sitting in the couch, smiling mischievously. Natsume glared at her and she stood up approaching us.

"Well, well. Natsume, you should just give up on that dream." She said as she raised her eyebrow.

"This is a family matter, leave now." Natsume hissed.

"I will leave once I talk to you." Natsume signaled me to go to my room. I nodded and left.

* * *

><p>"Speak." Natsume commanded.<p>

"Don't be like that."

"My hunch was right after all. You were watching our every move aren't you? No one goes in that room anymore yet you went there." Natsume smirked and looked at Anna.

"Exactly! I didn't really plan to enter the room. I just wanted to watch you, but my blood boiled when I saw you two making out and making love."

"You were the one who spread those bad rumors about us."

"My, how clever of you Natsume. That's what I like about you." Anna trailed her fingers on Natsume's arm. He moved away and glared at her. "I was gambling on that, actually. I just wanted her to hate you so she'll stay away from you. I can clearly see that you are infatuated with her and I can't control that. I didn't know I was too late until I stalk the two of you and saw you sucking each other."

"What are you planning?"

"Sharp as ever, huh? Hmm. Let's just say, I control Mikan's future."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"No, no Natsume. I just wanted to inform you." Natsume glared at her. "If you leave her side and choose me, I'll let her go."

"Is that why I was the only one blamed here?"

"You got that right. You know, I kept my promise to Ruka-kun since he did his best. He wanted you to suffer not her. I told your mom and dad that you forced her into this kind of relationship. So if you don't accept my conditions, then I will make her life a living hell."

Natsume was about to speak when his parents came.

"Excuse us Anna, but we wanted to talk to Natsume." Mr. Hyuuga said and Kaoru gave Anna an apologizing smile and signaled Natsume to follow them.

"So… We came to a decision that you'll be leaving the day after tomorrow. You'll be living with your grandfather and you'll continue your studies there."

"But that's far away!"

"That's the point. Natsume, you just need time. I know you're just confused with your feelings. You're just attached to her in a brotherly way. You thought it was love but it wasn't."

"You don't know what I'm feeling!"

"Natsume, you can't defy us. You'll be going even if you don't want to." Mr. Hyuuga said.

"Tch. Fine." Natsume said and turned around.

"You won't be seeing her until those feelings of you subsides."

"Damn this!" Natsume shouted and went to their room.

"Natsume! You ungrateful little-" Kaoru called him but Mr. Hyuuga held her back.

"Give them time to bid their goodbye with each other."

* * *

><p>"Natsu-" He hugged Mikan tightly, not wanting to let go.<p>

"What happened?"

"Mikan, they want us to be apart."

"I was expecting that…"

"They won't let us see each other. I can't live without you Mikan. I only want you."

"Natsume…" He pushed her away and fished his phone in his pocket. He dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Koko, can you help us?" Natsume said and pursed his lips.

"_Let me guess, aunt knew about your relationship and she wants you two to break up?"_

"Then I won't be wasting my time on telling you what happened."

"_How did they found out?"_

"Anna.

"_Huh?"_

"Anna told them."

"_WHAT! Are you for real?"_

"She's blackmailing me."

"_What the fuck. And I thought she's an angel!"_

"_Who's she?" _Natsume heard a voice in the background. It was Sumire's.

"_Anna. Natsume said she was blackmailing him." _Koko informed her.

"_I knew she was a devil! A devil I tell you!"_ Sumire shouted and there was a loud sound, probably from slamming a table.

"_I'll help."_ A gentle voice said – Luna.

"_Me too."_

"So what's the plan?" Natsume asked and heard his friends chatter.

"_Pack your things up and go to Luna's place tomorrow night. She'll tell you the details. For now, hold on to each other and don't lose hope. Even if what you're doing is wrong, we still hope for your happiness." _Koko replied.

"Thank you everyone. See you tomorrow night."

"_Okay man. See yah."_ Koko hang up and Natsume put down his phone.

"What did you two talk about?"

"Gather your things and secretly put it in your luggage. We'll leave here tomorrow night."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to elope."

* * *

><p><strong>Posted:<strong>

**12-07-2011**

**Philippine Time**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's thoughts about INCEST:<strong>

**As I've said before, incest is wrong for me. Why? Because basically, we are family-oriented (My family). I don't want to commit it myself, BUT that doesn't mean that I judge those people who is in an incestuous relationship. It's none of my business right? What can I do with those people? I have my own opinion and they have theirs. The only thing that I can do is RESPECT them. I don't have the rights to tell them off. It's their decision to do it not mine. To put it simply: I don't care.**

**The thing that I despise the most is: Incest Rape. I've handled many patients who are MINOR, being raped by their father, brother, uncle, and grandfather. If the feeling is mutual, that's fine with me, yes. But if a girl is being forced into something or being sexually abused, that's what I DON'T LIKE.**

**Hippocrates: Do not do unto others what you don't want them to do unto you.**

**This explains everything. As much as possible, I don't want to be involved in something complicated. My life is complicated itself, so why butt-in to someone else's business?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What's on your mind? Click here:<strong>_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	13. Free

**Author's Note: I'm not very sure if you'll like this ending. This is soooo hard. NOOOOO! The ending is really the hardest one to write. Second is the lemon. Third is the climax of the story!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ENDING THOUGH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Free<strong>

* * *

><p>Earlier today, I went to the city hall to get Mikan's and my birth certificate. I was astonished to see her name.<p>

_Mikan Hyuuga_

So they did enter her in the family registry. Damn it. How am I supposed to marry her now?

I massaged my temple as I walked back to the house. Before that, I went to a library to research about incest between twins.

I feel so stupid, really.

I was reading for about an hour when I saw something interesting.

Twin incest is usually common in the Balinese culture. Great. I grinned as I went out to buy our necessities.

_I'll tell this good news when I get to see her._

I walked down not knowing where I'll go. Why is the time slow today? I can't wait for tonight. I groaned as I stumbled on to someone.

"Natsume." I looked at the person and saw Ruka. I tried to ignore him but he held my arm tightly.

"What do you want?" I asked him irritatingly. He signaled me to follow him and I did. We went to a park and sat on the bench.

"I heard you're going to your grandparents' house?" He said rather happily.

"It's none of your business."

"Luck is really on my side. I have wished for you to disappear and you will be, _soon._" He said grinning widely.

"Let's test your luck then." I retorted back. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at me.

"The moment you step your foot on your grandparents' house, Mikan will be already mine."

"You wish." He stood up and punched me square in the face.

"You, you are no human! You tainted her! She was so innocent you bastard!" He grabbed my collar and I gave him a straight face. "Incest is wrong!"

"I deserved that. But," I slapped his hands away, "you can never change the fact that I was the one she fell in love with." He clenched his fist and before he could attack me, I punched his face and he fell down.

"Think first before you speak ill of me. You were the one who's dirty, doing anything you want just to get her, even cooperating with that witch to eliminate me." I turned my back on him. "Sorry, but she's worth too much just to be given to you."

"God will never forgive you!"

"You are talking about God, but what did God taught everyone?" I asked him waiting for his response.

"_Love_ is the greatest of all. It's _not a sin_ to love." I emphasized every word and turned around.

"I love her Ruka. She's my life and I know that she too, feels the same way."

I left him and went home.

* * *

><p>It was past dinner and my phone vibrated. I smiled and called Mikan.<p>

"Get your luggage. We're going down through the window." She nodded and pulled her things. We threw it one by one, Mochu and Koko catching it to prevent any unnecessary noises.

"I'll go first." I jumped down and landed on my feet. I signaled her to go down. She trembled and shook her head.

"Jump now you idiot." I whispered and she silently sobbed.

She jumped off and landed on me. Her skirt was flipped and her polka-dotted panties showed up. I glared at Mochu and Koko who instantly turned their heads to their side, looking innocent and whistled faintly.

"Why did you wear a skirt, stupid." I told him as she punched me on my chest.

"Let's go before your parents check on you." Koko whispered and went to the back gate. We followed him and went to Luna's house.

* * *

><p>"Good evening, both of you." Luna smiled letting us enter their mansion.<p>

"Wow, I knew it! You were really rich!" Mikan gawked at the house in front of her as I nudged her ribs. I glared at her and she shut her mouth.

"Where do you plan to go?" Luna asked us.

"Bali." She looked at me and smiled.

"Perfect." I raised a brow at her.

"You see, we have a vacation house there. My father is in need of a head caretaker that he can trust. You are perfect for the job." She said as she sipped her tea.

"Thanks but, I am rejecting your offer. I don't want to owe you something. Besides, you've been a lot of help already and we're happy to know that you want to help us."

"Natsume! She's just being generous!" Mikan complained and I glared at her once again. Luna sighed and closed her eyes.

"You are partly right. But think about it Natsume, you two are only 16 years old. The payment you'll get for a part time job is not enough for your living expenses." It was my turn to sigh.

"Fine, but when I have enough money, we'll move out."

"Good. Please leave now." Luna stood up and signaled her butler to come.

"Take us to the private plane I've contacted yesterday. Tell the pilot to go to Bali as soon as possible." She said and turned to look at us.

"There's no more time to waste. Let's go."

After a few minutes, we stopped at a private airport. We went down the car and took our luggage. Mikan and I took our step inside the private plane with Luna guiding us.

"Thank you very much Luna, we owe you a lot." Mikan bowed and I followed.

"No need to bow Mikan, Natsume." She held our shoulders and nodded at us.

"Now, go. Live and fight for your future." Luna pushed something at Mikan. The latter took it and her eyes widened.

"What is this?" She asked as she showed an ATM card.

"Take it. You need it more than I do." She said and stepped backwards, hopping off the plane.

"B-But-"

"Don't worry, I have another one here!" Luna shouted and waved a card. "See you when I see you!" She said as the plane's door closed. I looked at the window and gave my friends a smile. I waved my hand, bidding goodbye.

_I'll definitely see you again, my friends._

* * *

><p>"Hey." Koko stepped beside Luna.<p>

"Hey." She gave him a smile and looked at the plane that left a minute ago.

"Why did you help them? " She grinned and looked at him, her eyes twinkling.

"Because forbidden love is exciting!" She said and skipped to the car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 Years Later…<strong>_

I was walking in the streets of Paris when I glimpsed at a beautiful woman. She had brunette hair and hazel eyes, like Mikan's. I saw her look at me and my heart fluttered.

"Ruka?" She asked me and I was shocked. Who is she?

_She's captivating._

"You probably don't recognize me." She gave me an angelic smile and held out her hand.

* * *

><p>"Would you like a cup of tea?" She took my hand and led me to a small house.<p>

I settled down on a couch as she pours a tea.

"Excuse me but, do I know you?" I asked her as I tried to think who she was. She laughed heartily and walked to the window.

"Hyuuga." My ears perked up and looked at her. "Mrs. Mikan Hyuuga."

I almost spit out the tea from hearing her name.

"I dyed my hair if you're wondering… So, how are you? How's everyone?" She asked me, her back still facing me. I put down the mug and swallowed the lump on my throat.

"Mikan? Mikan Yukihira?" I asked and stood up. She turned her head on me and nodded. I ran to her and hugged her.

"We were looking for you! How… why?" I asked her controlling back my tears.

"Mommmmmy!" A little boy came and saw us.

_Awkward._

"Who's that ugly man mom?" He asked me as my eyes darkened.

_A devil, like Natsume._

The boy then stomped his feet as he walked on us.

"Let mommy go! Daddy and I will kill you!" He said as he punched me with his little hands.

"Youichi!" Mikan called him and I let her go. She knelt down and was hugged by the boy.

"Don't say those bad words! Did daddy teach you to talk that way again?" Mikan asked as she frowned.

"Look who's here." A manly voice said and I turned to see who it was.

"Natsume." I said and bit my lip. "So the two of you got married and had a child?"

Mikan nodded and looked at me. I sighed and sat on the couch.

"Where did you get married?"

"In Indonesia. They accept marriage between twins in Bali."

"Why are you here in France?"

"We migrated here since we want to start a life without anyone's help. France accepts incestuous relationships too."

"Your parents were worried about you. Aunt Kaoru said she will accept the two of you if ever she sees you. She was blaming herself that you two left home. She was devastated and depressed. She misses you two so much that she even took me in as a son." I told them as they looked at me.

"Don't worry about them now, they're doing fine. They still wait for you to come home though."

"I see." Natsume said and breathed deeply.

"What about the others?" Mikan asked excitedly. I smiled at her, she didn't change at all.

"Do you remember Yuu Tobita? Our class representative? He and Anna got married last year. Koko and Sumire already have a three year old daughter. Luna is in a relationship with our principal in Gakuen Alice," I grinned at them, "and Hotaru is not really a lesbian, she's just _obsessed_ with beautiful girls and treats them like a doll. She's really pure and kind-hearted though she's unstoppable at times... She even drools when she sees gorgeous girls... She has no control with her obsession, but she's still mentally capacitated. I am used to her behavior and I accept everything about her. No one is perfect anyway. Maybe being a genius and studying a lot affected her?"

Natsume smirked and Mikan's mouth formed an 'o'.

"By the way, we're inviting you two to our wedding this Sunday."

"That's great Ruka! You've already found the right girl for you." Mikan said hugging her son.

_I haven't apologized to them, yet they treat me like a friend._

"Natsume." I stood up and bowed at him. "I'm very sorry for what happened way back 10 years ago. I've realized everything that you said to me and I understand you fully. I whole-heartily accept your relationship. Forgive me. And please just understand Hotaru's behavior before."

"Ruka…" Mikan said worriedly.

"We can't do something about the past. What's important is the present right?" He said and stood up. He bowed at me, too. "I'm sorry for being such an arrogant jerk."

My heart lightened. I feel like all my problems vanished. With such a simple sorry, everything went back to the way it used to be.

"Would you like to eat lunch with us?" Mikan asked. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"Thanks but, _everyone_'s waiting for _us_ in my place. I want to see the expression in their faces once they see both of you and your son."

* * *

><p><strong>-End-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Posted:<strong>

**12-08-2011**

**Philippine Time**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters!<strong>

**Note: Anything that is written here is fictional.**

**I would like to thank the following:**

papaya1212, Kuroichibineko, sapphireangel09, PassionInWriting, prinsesita100, animaeluvinggirl22, Sunshine Red, SilentVanilla, HappyBlossom , anna, mixanxnatsumexorange, Goldenwolfhowl, theFallenPetals, natalie, animeaddict5, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, Claerine, KILONOCK, dbzgtfan2004, MintCookieMonsterr, nightrain12345, Bane Flower, jessica, RosyRedPen, pwenie, emogirl'zhere247, zerojk, Selaphia, Aislynn-chan, anxo da noite, bl0oDtHRisTyd3ViL, crimson-angel1447, , evil neko. x, Hoshikawa Mayumi, Iceprincess22454, Lolita-chi, LoveDenied, mILiarika24, nikki500, Stephy73, , SweetDevilAYRI, The Kookie Monster, TheBlackRose123, TheSillyDolly, anim3gurl, April Twelving, Chocovani, Corail86, CrimsonHeart77, DreamingInThePast, eaie17, faithxdoll, fara1996, HappyBlossom, ikaii-pyon, IlmiM, Iminwonderland, Jessie76, joyce09, kitty cat lysanne, magykalheart, mangafreak11, mannna, Nadine99WuzHere, natsuk0, nightwings121, princess14147, rinoakim, ryeochii, , sapphireangel09, Selaphia, sexii-emo-chiick, SilentVanilla, Sunshine Red, Syao Blossoms, The Devils Song, winwin, , Yusuki Mazui, pokapoka12, natsumeslover, anteenie1994, scarlet, PandaBear, Little-bad-Angel, Lonasta, Xxdarkness-angelxX, CrossPixie-Kiki, alisther, prinssesmikan854, Razux, annereecelle, Yuthika Vemosa, ikutoluva, jason, DAngelHime, Ice Princess Alice, CrossPixie-Kiki, mexthexbakaxbekeneko, Princess Mei Mikan, Tsuki-chama, xXHeartlez09Xx, weemeex, ilovecream,

**And to those silent readers out there! Thank you for sparing some time to read my story :)**


	14. Omake

**Author's Note: A bonus chapter for everyone. Hehe. Merry advance-christmas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, isn't it Ruka's birthday yesterday?" Anna asked her friends.<p>

"Oh! I totally forgot that." Sumire answered back and winced.

"Me too!" Koko seconded and gave a grin. He continued on playing with his daughter.

"…" Hotaru gave a straight face. Everyone looked at her.

"You're his fiancé right?" Luna asked while Hotaru ignored her and stood up from her seat.

"To think that they're actually getting married this weekend…" Mochiage shook his head and sighed.

"Say, why don't we give him a surprise party since he's out?" Kaoru grinned evilly and looked at everyone.

"…"

"Come on! Get your lazy butt out of there and let's start this!" Kaoru held on Anna and Sumire's arms and pulled them.

"B-But we'll ran out of time! He'll be back here soon." Anna reasoned out trying to jerk her arm away.

"Hotaru." Kaoru called out and the lass perked up. "You know what to do."

Hotaru fished out her phone and dialed some number.

"We'll go buy some stuff for decorations. Bye-bye! Be right back soooon!" Kaoru pulled the two away and shut the door.

"What are we going to do now?" Koko looked at Mochu and the latter just shrugged.

"Ugh, what useless things you are." Luna rolled her eyes. "Let's go grab some gift."

"Yeah right. Go now you idiot. I'll be in charge of the food." Hotaru said and walked away. Before she could reach the door, she stopped on her tracks and looked at the three.

"By the way, you only have an hour. Go back on time or ELSE." Hotaru warned them and narrowed her eyes.

"O-Okay…" Koko answered and ran out of the house.

"Hurry up, dummy. You only have 59 minutes left. Tick-tock, tick-tock." Hotaru looked at her watch boringly and glanced at Mochiage. The lad ran as fast as he could and dragged Luna and the principal out.

"Sooo. Mr. Hyuuga, what do you think can you contribute in here?" Hotaru asked the man who is sitting comfortably on the couch, reading some manga.

"I know you guys can handle everything. Hehe." Mr. Hyuuga said and continued reading.

"A moron like his son who doesn't know what sarcasm means." Hotaru muttered.

"I see! That's why Natsume likes to read this stuff! It's so good!" Mr. Hyuuga shouted and flipped to the next page.

"Tch." Hotaru sighed and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone already here?" Kaoru shouted out while standing at the table.<p>

"YES!" Everyone answered back not too loudly.

"Let's get it on!" Kaoru jumped down and puffed some air on her nostrils.

"You, you, and you," She pointed at Koko, Mochu, and Mr. Hyuuga respectively, "move the chairs here to there and make sure they are aligned well. Oh Hotaru, come over here!" Kaoru called the lass out who lazily walked.

"Where are the foods? I thought you _talked _to them and told them that we need the catering ASAP?" Kaoru asked her while Hotaru looked pissed.

"They'll be here at 5 minutes. I do talk to them _decently_. They said it'll take some time and an hour is not enough for the things I have ordered."

"Right, you should have _threatened_ them more. You know-"

_DING DONG_

_DING DONG_

"I told you so. 5 minutes." Hotaru then smirked and walked to open the door.

"Hmp, conceited little freak." Kaoru muttered and turned to look at Sumire and Anna. "You two, can you get faster than that?" She then turned away to look at the three idiot and frowned.

While she was looking away, Anna rolled her eyes and Sumire made face. Kaoru then felt something weird and looked at them instantly.

"Do you want to say something?" She glared at them and the two flinched.

"N-No."

"Okay people, hurry up or else we won't make it!" Kaoru clapped her hands twice and gave out directions.

Not like she's helping anyway.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Mikan asked Ruka for the nth time.<p>

"Why don't you shut up? You've been asking that for who knows how many times." Natsume said irritatingly.

"B-But we've been walking for 20 minutes already! And why don't you carry Youichi on your back? God he's heavy." Mikan breathed heavily. Hearing those things, Youichi strangled her mother.

"S-S-S-Stooo-p, you're killing meee!" Mikan coughed out.

"Tch, stupid mother." Youichi rolled his eyes and stopped.

"..."

"…"

"Are we there yet?" Mikan asked once again.

"SHUT UP!" Natsume and Youichi shouted at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I want to see Ruka's reaction when he sees this!" Sumire said grinning.<p>

"It'll be priceless I tell you!" Anna said and giggled.

"He's easily embarrassed you know." Kaoru said and smiled wickedly.

"What are you doing?" Koko asked Hotaru whose busy doing something. She slowly turned around with stars on her eyes, letting Koko see her hands.

"O-Oh, are you gonna use that to blackmail him again?" He asked her while she smirked.

"Oh, oh, he's already at the gate!" Mr. Hyuuga announced and they all silently ran and closed the lights.

"God, why is the door locked?" Ruka asked while fumbling on his keys.

On the other side of the door, Koko was panic-stricken. He was looking at his left and right, running around in circles.

"What the hell are you doing you idiot?" Hotaru whispered while hiding on the back of the chair.

_CLICK_

The door knob was unlocked…

Koko gasped and put his hands on his face, having a ghastly expression.

The door knob is being turned…

"Hide you fool!" Sumire whispered with a hint of irritation.

Koko ran around to his left and right.

The door creaked…

"You moron!" Everyone whispered out and Mochu tackled him.

The door slowly revealed Ruka's face.

"The fuck? Why are the lights off and why's the curtain down?" Ruka said and tried to find the switch. While doing so, Koko and Mochu stealthily crawled down to the side.

When Ruka touched what seems to be a light switch, he turned it on and everyone jumped out from their hiding spot.

"SURPRI-"

Ruka smirked and looked at everyone. They were frozen at their spot with their mouths opened wide. Some looked like they have seen a ghost, some gasped rather loudly and the others dropped their jaw on the floor.

"Pfft." Ruka stifled a laugh. Soon enough, he literally rolled on the floor while laughing his ass out. He wiped off his tears while laughing and pointing at their reactions.

"You, could, have, seen, your, faces!" He continued laughing while banging his hands on the floor.

"EHEM." Natsume faked a cough to stop Ruka.

"Sorry, sorry." Ruka apologized and stood up.

"This is your punishment for forgetting my birthday. Even if you surprise me, I won't forgive you!" Ruka asked and grinned.

"…" No one uttered a word.

"Hey?" Ruka asked them again but no one spoke.

"Good to see you." Mikan beamed a smile and Koko raised his brow.

"Who the fuck is that angel?" He asked and Sumire whacked his head.

"What did you just…" She raised her fist and gave Koko a straight face.

"N-Natsume?" Kaoru looked at Natsume and waited for his reply.

"I'm home." Natsume said and smiled at his mother.

"Natsume!" Kaoru ran and hugged him. "I missed you sooo much honey! Why didn't you gave me a call? What are you doing here? I was worried about you and Mikan! Speaking of Mikan," she pushed him away and narrowed her eyes, "where is she? And who is this girl? Did you dump her and left her? How could you! I knew you will leave her you stupid son of mine! Where is your sister?" Kaoru shook him by the shoulder and Mikan sweat dropped.

"Uhm… Mom. I'm still here?" Mikan gave her a smile and scratched her head. Kaoru turned her head in an instant and examined her face. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Mikan honey?" Kaoru asked and looked at her from head to toe. Mikan nodded and giggled.

"What happened to your hair? Oh, you've grown up so much! I can see the resemblance between us. I knew you are as gorgeous as your mother. AHA AHA AHA." Kaoru laughed with her nose held high.

"Mikan-chan…" Anna looked at her and pouted.

"Anna?" Mikan asked and ran to her.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry Mikan!" Anna bowed at her twice and hugged her.

"That's fine Anna. I still love you!" Mikan hugged her back.

"Luna-chan, thank you!" Luna joined them and hugged the two. Sumire followed and the three idiotic men whimpered.

Ruka sighed and smiled. A family reunion at last. For 10 years of searching for them...

"Who is this little one?" Kaoru leaned and smiled at Youichi.

"Dad, who's this old hag?" Youichi tagged on Natsume's shirt and looked at the shocked woman. Kaoru gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

"Is this… my grandson?" Kaoru asked with a monotone voice. Natsume nodded and walked away from his mother.

"Like father, like son. Huh?" Kaoru said and pinched Youichi's cheek.

"Ouch, that hurts!" Youichi painfully shouted out.

"For your information you brat, I'm not OLD and I'm not a HAG. I'm your grandma, but call me Mama okay?" Kaoru's lips twitch while smiling at Youichi.

"Just… Do what mom told you." Natsume scratched his cheeks and walked over to Mikan.

"He's like a little Natsume isn't he?" Koko said and looked at his subjects.

"Okay, okay, enough with the drama!" Ruka shouted out and went to Hotaru's side.

"Aren't you going to say something?" He asked Hotaru and looked at her intently. She was… drooling, just by looking at Mikan's face.

"H-Hey, stop that!" Ruka poked her cheeks and Hotaru came back to reality.

"Mikan, Natsume." Hotaru called them and raised her camera. The two of them looked at her.

"Kiss." Hotaru commanded while giving off a stoic face.

"EH?" Mikan blushed hard.

"Do it."

"No way!" Mikan looked away from Natsume who was blushing too.

"Don't be such a kill joy. You already did that a million times and now you're embarrassed? You even have a son, which means you reached _that_ level already."

"B-But."

"Natsume wants to do it too, right?" Hotaru looked at Natsume, more like glare at him. The latter looked at his wife and snaked his arms on her waist.

"Natsume! What are you doing?" Mikan blushed hard. The three idiots whistled while the girls squealed.

"Let's just do it polka." Natsume leaned over and kissed her. Hotaru smiled and took a shot of their sweet moment.

"So sweeet!" Luna said and batted her eyelashes.

"Why don't the other couple who's getting married kiss too?" Koko grinned and the other two idiots whistled again.

"YEEHEE!" The girls shouted.

"Don't wanna." Hotaru said and looked at her camera.

"WHY?" Ruka pouted.

"Because they probably will get wet."

"…"

"…"

"That's… disturbing." Mikan tried to ease the heavy atmosphere.

"Should we all pose for a photo? I mean, now is the only time that we'll be all complete." Luna said and looked at everyone.

"Great idea!" Mr. Hyuuga said while Hotaru assembled her tripod and camera.

"Go to your places now, I'll time it to 10 seconds." They all gathered at the center of the room and sat on the couch.

Hotaru fixed her camera and ran to Ruka's side.

"Say cheese!"

"CHEESE!"

.

.

And that was the most memorable and unforgettable moment of their lives.

* * *

><p>Ahh... What happened to the wedding?<p>

During the wedding rehearsal, Ruka approached the pastor with an unusual offer:

"Look, I'll give you $100 if you'll change the wedding vows. When you get to the part where I'm supposed to promise to 'love, honor and obey' and 'be faithful to her forever,' I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave that out."

He passed the minister a $100 bill and walked away satisfied.

**_On the day of the wedding..._**

Well. Hotaru wore a white tuxedo while Ruka was on a haltered wedding dress.

The boys wore a lavender cocktail dress...

The girls have their black tux.

.

.

"Will you promise to prostrate yourself before her, obey her every command and wish, serve her breakfast in bed every morning of your life, and swear eternally before God and your lovely wife that you will not ever even look at another woman, as long as you both shall live?"

Ruka gulped and looked around, and said in a tiny voice, "Yes," then leaned toward the pastor and hissed: "I thought we had a deal."

The pastor put a $100 bill into his hand and whispered: "She made me a better offer."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please read the last part of the chapter prior to this bonus chapter. You'll know why their reactions were like that. HAHA. BTW, The last part wasn't mine. I disclaim it! I thought I'd share it to you since it's sooo funny... hahaha. Thanks to funny-games .biz jokes /wedding-vows .hmtl!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters. I do not own the last paragraph. It came from funny-games .biz!**

**Dedicated to:** mistycrimson, Bane Flower, RosyRedPen, toolazytologin, LoveDenied

**Thanks to:** pwenie, Krinx, Nya, Kuroichibineko, HimselfxHerself, Yanelle, Princess Mei Mikan, ejo, Amai Youkaiko, Little-bad-Angel, Sai, Claerine, scarlet, dk21, zerojk, Selaphia, MintCookieMonsterr, animaeluvinggirl22, Yuthika Vemosa, papaya1212, SilentVanilla, prinssesmikan854, jason, Razux, Tsuki-chama, winwin, Xxdarkness-angelxX, Amai Youkaiko, Oliviaaaox101, MikanXNatsumeX3, babbydoll45, Loveless-Romance-Addict7, roan-chan, pikacheery14, sinables


End file.
